


Ace of survivors

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Daryl Has Issues, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jesus is a little shit, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, jesus does judo, tara and jesus are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Daryl is a new student in Paul's class. They start off in a very wrong foot, but after they are set partners for english project, they start to realize they have lot in common.





	1. New guy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading darus/desus stuff for a while now and started wondering what are we missing.... We need some high school AU, right? I haven't written lot of stuff in third POV so please forgive me. Sorry if the first chapter is too short, I will publish second chapter in a day or two!
> 
> If you don't find high school AU fun, don't bother to read this.
> 
> But for the people who choose to read this, thank you so much. Maybe leave some feedback?
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

  
"Jesus, hold on! Wait!"

A yell faded through the school hallway. Paul chuckled, turned around to look at her but kept walking backwards. "Missed me?" he asked.

Tara sighed, threw her bag over her shoulder. "How was your weekend?" she asked.

"It was good" he said, turning around to walk the right way, trying not to bump into someone in the busy hallway.

"Mine was horrible! I got stuck with homework because our teacher is crazy!" Tara said, flopping her arms around, sounding tired. "Can I copy from your book?"

"This is why we take notes from the class" Paul muttered, grabbing his homework from the canvas bag he was carrying, shoving it to her hands.

"Thank you, Jesus" she smiled.

He smiled back as she sat down on the floor and started to copy. He leaned against the wall and looked around. Their class would start in 5 minutes, and it isn't even 8 in the morning yet. Damn high school.

"Paul, Tara. You aren't copying each other's homework, are you?" their head teacher, Mr. Leroy asked.

"Of course not, sir" Tara and Paul said in duo.

Mr. Leroy rolled his eyes and said "Get inside"

Tara stood up and they walked into the class room. Paul sat down on the farest row, Tara obviously sitting next to him. They always sit together. They do everything together and they work so good as a team. Maybe it's because they get each other, they've gone through same stuff. They are similar, but also very different.

It's not easy to be gay in high school.

Paul has never had a problem with being gay. He doesn't care what people think. His parents are cool with it and everybody knows he is gay. Same thing about Tara. She doesn't care, and she is very open about it. They are known in the school for being 'the flaming homosexuals'.

"Jesus!" Tara slapped my arm, making the boy snap out of his thoughts. "Did you hear what Leroy just told us?"

"Sorry, no. Fill me in" he muttered.

"There's gonna be a new student in our class" Tara said. "I already heard from people that he's totally fucked up. They say he won't say a word. I also heard that his brother is in prison"

Leroy cleared his throat loudly, looking at Tara. "As I said.... You don't pick on him, you don't cut him out, you do not talk bad things about him. Changing school middle of the school year is rough. This is Daryl Dixon" Leroy finished, holding his hand up toward the door.

Dark haired, blue eyed, grumpy looking guy stepped in. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed his muscular arms where his veins were obvious, some ripped jeans and he was holding a leather vest in his hand. He eyed through the class until his gaze shot back to mr. Leroy.

"There's a empty seat for you behind Julia and Ben, the back row" Leroy said.

Daryl didn't say anything. He didn't nod. He just walked through the class to the empty seat. He was on the same row, but there was few desk between the best friends. The new guy dropped the vest on the desk, sat down, crossed his arms and looked down to his lap. He never looked up.

 

 

 

************** _skip to lunch_ *****************

 

 

 

Every class that they had gone though, Daryl was always first one to stand up and leave as soon as possible when the bell rang. He hadn't said one word in the entire day. He seemed very shy and outcast, like he wasn't even interested of making new friends. Paul stuffed his books back into the bag saying "So he's shy"

"Shy?" Tara chuckled. "You mean, not saying even hello?"

He shrugged. "It's a new school. He probably don't know anyone"

They walked out and walked on the hallway. "You think he's hot?" Tara asked.

"What?" he huffed. "His eyes are nice, though" Paul muttered.

"You think the rumours are real? Brother in jail, that stuff?" Tara wondered.

"I'm not gonna believe anything until I get solid proof" he said. "I don't wanna start gossip or any drama"

"Sure" Tara laughed.

"I'm serious!" he chuckled. "Lunch?"

Tara nodded and they headed to dining hall. Paul started remembering when he changed school middle of the school year. It was his sophomore year. He was bullied for being gay. For some reason, it didn't surprise him at all. But it left him no other choice but change school. He didn't know anyone, he was alone in the big school. He went back to closet.

But the day he met Tara was a day he will never forget. They always were in the same class, but they never really talked. But when he saw her fight those two girls, as she yelled 'being gay is fucking awesome' Paul knew they would make great friends. She was the first person in this school he came out to. It's his senior year now, and people kind of have just got over it. But just like Paul figured, he and Tara are great, best friends.

Even though the other students had labelled them. Flaming homosexuals, people think it would offense them. But Paul just finds it hilarious.

Paul being inside in his own thoughts, not seeing anything of where he was walking, he bumped into someone. Hard. The other guy fell onto the floor, the whole dining hall quieting down.

The guy turned to look at Paul, and he recognized it was Daryl, the new kid. "What the fuck?!" he yelled in his southern accent.

Paul felt horrible. "Daryl, my apologies. I didn't-"

Daryl got up and harshly pushed Paul's chest, making him take few steps back. "The hell, man?" the new guy asked.

To be honest, Paul felt little bit intimidated. "I was so into my thoughts, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Ye didn' see me? What a grea' excuse" he muttered in a deep voice. "Y're dead, man" he said as he pushed Paul out of his way and left the hall.

People slowly continued eating and went back to their businesses, but Paul felt very confused.

"Well, he isn't mute" Tara said. "But dude, you're screwed"


	2. Bathroom episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos! Here's the second chapter.

  
*********** _Next day_ **************

 

 

It was a good morning. Until Paul got to school. He had been so distracted the whole day. He couldn't stop thinking about what Daryl had said to him. ' _You're dead, man_ '. Who says that? It could mean so many different things. Paul doesn't think he was threatening him, he was sure he didn't mean it. His eyes gave away the truth. He wouldn't hurt a fly, he didn't want to.

Paul felt crumbs of bagel hit my hair. "Stop" Paul muttered, cleaning them off.

Tara continued throwing them and they continued sticking to his longish hair. "I have cream cheese all over my hair now. Stop!"

"Then start paying attention" Tara chuckled. "What are you gonna do about Dixon?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "Probably just talk to him"

"The guy won't talk, you know that" Tara said. "You should pull your cocky bastard card on him. Or kick his ass! You could easily. Put your martial arts skills finally in use"

She was right. Paul could kick his ass, even though he did look like a strong guy and he was skinny as a stick. He has been practicing different kind of martial arts over the years, but never really had to use the skills. There has been only few times he'd had to rough up some assholes, but nothing more than that.

"Yeah... But now I gotta go to the bathroom to clean up my hair from that damn cheese! Thanks to you" Paul said, nudging Tara's arm.

"You're welcome" Tara chuckled. "See you in class"

Paul nodded and walked to the bathroom.

He'd never really had good luck in school. And right now, he felt like he had all the bad luck inside of him. After he opened the door, he saw Daryl washing his hands. He looked pissed.

"Well we keep bumping into each other" Paul said, walking up to the sink, leaving one sink between them. He wet his hands and started to take the crumbs out of his hair.

Daryl grunted in response.

Paul had a better look on him. He was wearing another sleeveless shirt, which showed that he had some kind of marks all over his whole arm. Burn marks. Paul looked at his face. He had a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

"Well who did you piss off?" he asked.

"Fuck off" he muttered, not looking at Paul.

"Do you know how to speak english or do you only cuss and threat people?"

Daryl didn't say anything. He dried his hands and walked toward the door. Paul grabbed the leather vest and pulled him back.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked. "Hi, I'm Paul and I would like to apologize. It was an accident when I bumped into you yesterday. Why are you such an asshole?"

Daryl swallowed and looked into my eyes. "Ye better watch yer mouth, prick"

"Or what?" Paul said in a challenging voice. "You think you could beat me?"

"I could snap yer bones jus' by holdin' on 'em" he said. "Y're like twenty pounds"

"Yeah. 19 pounds of muscle, 1 pound of skin" Paul said. "Come on, snap my bones"

Daryl looked at him for a moment. He grabbed Paul's arm, but just as fast as he did, Paul gave him a hard punch on his throat. Daryl started coughing, gasping for oxygen. Paul grabbed his clothes and shoved him against the wall. He took Daryl's hand and just flipped him over himself, the boy with obviously more muscles falling on the floor to his back, making a loud thump.

He breathed hard on the floor, still softly coughing. "You shouldn't screw with people you don't know" Paul said.

"Fuck you" he muttered.

Paul couldn't help but smirk. Daryl was stubborn. Really stubborn. Paul saw him get up and when he was sure he didn't crack any of Daryl's ribs, he left the bathroom.

  
He arrived to his next class, which was english, just in time. He walked to the back row and sat next to Tara. "I saw him in the bathroom"

"Ohh" she winked.

"Stop" he muttered. "I kind of kicked his ass. He was being an asshole"

"I saw that coming" Tara said quietly. "Is he okay? He didn't break any ribs?"

"Of course he is fine" Paul slapped Tara's hand, making her giggle a little. "But I think there's something... Wrong with him" he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... He won't talk to anyone. He don't make any contact. He disappeared after lunch yesterday. Today he had a black eye and some kind of.... Burn marks all over his arm" Paul said.

"Really? You think he did them to himself?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to read him. He doesn't talk"

"Rovia!" Leroy shouted. "Can you.. Just... Okay?!" he stuttered.

"Sorry" Paul said.

"Right. This project. You will have a partner, you'll have four days. Make a poster about your fav-" Leroy was cut off by harsh knocking on the door. He went to open it, Daryl stepping in.

"Thanks for interrupting" Leroy said, but Daryl didn't say anything. He kind of just looked down and nodded, like he was sorry. He walked to take his seat.

"Make a poster about your favorite author. Has to be american" Leroy continued. He started to set the two person groups, and Paul was praying to God that he'd have Tara.

"Tara with Ben, Paul with Daryl" Leroy said. "That has to work" he said, glaring at Daryl.

"You better pray to Jesus or just talk to yourself" Tara whispered.

"Shut up" Paul muttered, and looked at Daryl. Their eyes met, and he looked like he wanted to murder Paul.


	3. Project Melville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^.^ Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

  
Leroy's class was the last one that day.

"Remember, it has to be finished by Friday" Leroy said. "Class dismissed"

Paul shoved his books and assignments to his bag and turned to look at Daryl. He had crumbled up the assignment file for that lesson and thrown it on the floor. He lazily turned his gaze towards Paul.

"Good luck, Jesus" Tara whispered into his ear, leaving with Ben.

"So um, do you-" Paul started, but Daryl stood up and left his seat middle of his sentence. This was going to be hard, Paul thought.

He followed him and caught him up in the hall. "This has to work. I can't fail this project" he said.

Daryl stopped and sighed. "Edgar Poe or Herman Melville?"

Paul felt confused. Those were great authors. Daryl actually knew great writers and poets. "Excuse me?"

"Wha'? Ye don't kno' them?" Daryl asked.

"I know them, I just... Wasn't sure I heard you right" Paul mentally slapped himself right in the face. "Let's do Melville"

Daryl nodded. "We got... this giant piece o' cardboard. Could use tha'" he offered, his blue eyes piercing through Paul's brains.

"Sure" he said.

"Ye free now? We can work a' my place" Daryl said.

"Yeah. I just gotta grab few things from my locker"

"Meet ya outside" he muttered.

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

They didn't talk much. Daryl just mentioned that he lived close, which he did because 10 minutes later Paul saw this old house... well, it was more like a shack, that had two motorcycles on the yard. But the other one was in pieces. The front porch looked old and paint had began to shed off.

"Ma ol' man must be home, the bike's here... He doesn' really like strangers.. so uh, don' talk, okay?" he said to Paul before he opened the front door. The door kind of just dropped out of place, so Daryl let Paul go in first as he fixed it to its place.

The apartment was simple flat. It had 2 bedrooms, bathroom, living room, kitchen and a small storage room. Moving boxes still laying around. There was a hunting rifle laying against the wall, the coffee table in the living room was full of dirty empty glasses and beer cans.

This is where Daryl lived.

"Who the fuck are ye?" a grumpy southern accent asked. Paul saw older man standing front of one of the bedrooms, his hand slowly going for the rifle. Paul's heart beat picked some speed, but he was ready to jump away if the other man decided to try to shoot him.

Daryl rushed in front of Paul, kind of pushed him behind himself. "Pa', this is Paul Rovia"

Apparently this man was his father, he raised his eyebrows, waiting for explanation.

Daryl continued. "We got a school project to make"

"But why is he here?" his father asked.

Daryl shook his head, with silent hand gesture he showed Paul to follow him. "Stay in 'ere" Daryl muttered and shoved him into his room.

Paul nodded. Daryl disappeared to go talk with his father, leaving Paul an opportunity to observe his room and maybe get to know him little bit better. There wasn't much of stuff. His mattress on the floor, drawer and a closet. There was a crossbow sitting on top of the drawer. Daryl likes to hunt? There was also bunch of books on the floor, in piles. Tens of piles, maybe even hundreds of books, just laying around. Daryl liked to read? Lot of old books, some fantasy and even poetry.

"'m sorry 'bout that" Daryl murmured, walking in and closed the door. "We got 2 hours an' then y're outta here"

Paul nodded. "You seem to enjoy books" he said.

"Why do people call ye Jesus?" he asked.

"Why don't you talk in school?" Paul looked at him.

"I got ma reasons" he muttered.

"So do I" Paul smirked and he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Eye contact was bit of intense. Daryl was first one to look away, but he did eye Paul from head to toes. "We should get started" he muttered, opening his closet and pulling out this cardboard.

"If we cut it a bit smaller it would be perfect" Paul said.

Daryl nodded and grabbed a switchblade from his pocket, knelt down to cut.

"I didn't know you were a book nerd" Paul said, looking around the books, giving him another smirk.

"Ye wipe tha' smug smirk away or I'll cut it out" he threatened.

Paul couldn't do anything but chuckle. Daryl glared at him. "What a lucky guy I am to have this chance to work with you"

"Shut up" he murmured.

"Maybe we'll become best friends" Paul said.

"Ye gotta shut yer mouth! I ain't interested in yer bullshit" he grunted, angrily.

" _My_ bullshit? This is about your bullshit" Paul said. "You're such an asshole. You think you can just... threat people. But you can't do that"

"A' least I don' call myself Jesus" he muttered and stood up.

"You have issues, Daryl" Paul said, leaning against the wall. "Your issues have issues"

"Ain't yer problem" he muttered.

"You have that damn attitude, for what? What are you afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of anythin'" he said.

"You think everyone hates you, so you shut them out before anything. You know people are scared of you for some reason but... I'm not"

"Wha' kind of therapy crap are ye tryin' to put on meh?" he huffed angrily.

"Nothing" Paul said. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to put that asshole attitude on me. Because we're gonna spend lot of time together, working on this project, within the next four days"

"Why is this shit so important to ye?"

"I wanna have a good grade" Paul said. "I like books too, just so you know"

 

 

************ _Time break_ *************

 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Tara huffed as she rubbed Paul's shoulders.

"I'm not!" Paul laughed, leaning his head against his best friend's knee as he sat on the floor. "It's just... It's weird"

"You thinking Daryl Dixon is cool?" she chuckled. "Yes, it is weird"

"I don't know, I don't mean cool, like cool cool. But you know, kinda interesting. Kinda cool" he muttered. "I mean yeah, he did threat to kill me but... You should have seen his room. I've never seen so many books, Tara"

"Really?" she asked.

"Old books, poetry, classics, fantasy, all different kind of stuff. First I thought he was a jerk, but now.. I think he doesn't like to talk, because he prefers to read and listen"

"You could be right, how could you know? The guy won't talk!"

Paul turned around and looked up to her. She crossed her legs. "Maybe not to you. He did talk to me when we got to his house"

"Okay, fine" she shrugged. "Do what you want, Jesus. I should go, it's almost 10 pm" she said and got up from Paul's bed.

She helped her friend up. "See you at school tomorrow, then" he said.

Tara lived 2 doors down. She smiled as she walked out of Paul's room.

Paul closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. He had so many questions. About him, for him. Why he didn't talk? Why did he move here? Does he really have a brother in jail? What's up with his father? Where the bruises and burn marks came from? Paul sighed. It wasn't his business, never will be. Paul knew that. But somehow he felt like they had some things in common. He looked around his room, seeing the book shelves full of books. They both read.

He doesn't know him that well to set a opinion of him. Daryl probably has a good reason why he won't talk in school. But Paul knew he wanted to know him better.

He looked out of the window, and saw Tara getting into her house. He raised his eyes to see the sky full of stars, and suddenly he felt more calm. Like nothing could go wrong. Maybe that's the power of the darkness.

The moment was ruined by some dudes walking on the street. Paul made a bet to himself that they all 3 were drunk. Street lights didn't give much light for Paul to see who they were, but he saw one of them was much younger. Then one of them attacked the younger one, throwing punches. They were all dressed the same way. They fell on the ground, the third guy trying to pull the other man away. Which he managed to do, but they started to argue. The man on the ground didn't move.

Paul wondered if he should do something.

He sighed, as one of the guys picked the poor guy up. Maybe they were just friends, under the influence of alcohol, nerves are little tight. They all kept walking, until he couldn't see them anymore.


	4. Las night and officer

  
Paul sat next to Tara. It was last lesson before lunch, math class by Mr. Clark. He pulled his math book and asked her friend "Have you seen Daryl?"

She looked around the class. "He hasn't been in the whole day. Maybe he's sick. Or skipping, who knows? Why?"

"Nah, I just- Nothing" he muttered. "Wondering about the project"

"Chambler, Rovia. I don't have all day so please listen" Mr. Clark said.

 

Paul and Tara neither of them didn't get math. Not at all. It was okay until someone decided to mix alphabet into it. The lesson went on and on and they couldn't be more bored.

 

There was a knock on the door. "Sorry to disturb" a man said, then he stepped in. It was a police officer. "May I borrow Paul Rovia for a moment?"

The boy felt shocked, a little panic grew inside of him. Tara looked at him just as shocked.

"Rovia, go" Thompson said, pointing at the door.

He stood up with shaky legs as I left the class room. "Have I... done something?" he asked the officer.

"Oh, no no. Don't you worry, mr. Rovia" the officer said. "I'm here because of another student in your class, Daryl Dixon"

Paul raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Why? Has something happened?"

"He was physically assaulted. No one knows by who, and Dixon won't... He won't talk about it. But you went home with him to his house, yesterday. Is that correct?"

"Yes. School project" he said. "I left around 4pm"

"And he was fine? Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?"

"Uhm... He's kinda difficult person, hard to talk with" Paul shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sorry"

"It's okay. We will just keep digging" the officer said. "You can go back, mr. Rovia"

Paul nodded. The officer turned around, and that's when it hit Paul. "Where did it happen?"

Officer turned around, saying "We got a call someone had a fight in 17th avenue, but we didn't find anyone. Dixon went by himself to the hospital. So we aren't that sure yet"

"I uhh... I saw three men fight in that street. I live there" he said.

The officer walked back. "Everything you know, please"

"I'm not sure if it was Daryl, but... Last night I saw one guy attack younger man. The attacker was older, and then another older guy pulled him away"

"That must be them" the officer sighed. "You didn't see their faces?"

"No" Paul shook his head. "They were all dressed in black"

"You helped, mr. Rovia. Thank you for your time" he said.

"No problem" he said, nodding. His heart was beating faster. For some reason, he cared. How bad he got hurt?

He was about to go back in class but heard two people walking down the hall. A man with a briefcase, dressed in a suit and Daryl. He had badly bruised eye, small butterfly bandages all over his face, some kind of metal plate on his nose. Must have broken his nose.

"I swear to god Daryl" the other guy said, angrily. "You cut one more class, I will, and I mean it literally, I will put you in juvie"

Daryl huffed and looked away. "Then fuckin' do. Wha' do I have left?" he muttered.

Paul kept his eyes locked on to him, and Daryl looked back. He didn't say anything to Paul, but glared at him as they walked toward the principal's office.

He sighed and got back into the class room.

 

 

******** _Time break_ ********

 

 

Paul knew Daryl was in school. But he wasn't in any of the lessons. Who was the guy in the suit? 'Stop it', Paul whispered to himself. It wasn't his business. Never will be. Why would it?

"Jesus, I gotta go downtown. But you wanna hang out later today?" Tara asked.

"Yeah sure" Paul nodded and watched her go.

He closed his locker and went his own way. He was about to turn a corner, but heard someone yell 'fuck off'. Paul peeked from behind the corrner, seeing Daryl talking to a phone. He looked mad, leaning against the wall. Paul stayed hidden, quiet as possible, thinking about how horrible it would be if he listened. For some reason he cared, and he wanted to know what was going on with him.

"No, fuck you Merle" Daryl grunted. "Wasn' my fault... 'Course I didn' tell anyone. I ain't a fuckin' rat. Fucking, no. Don't. I can't stay with 'im. Merle, don' leave. Merle! Fuck!" he shouted and Paul heard him throw his phone to the wall.

He sighed. He knew he shouldn't have listened. He counted to three before he continued walking. He saw Daryl sitting on the floor against the wall, his legs close to his chest.

"Oh Daryl, hey" Paul said, stopping next to him. "You okay?"

He looked up to him and Paul could see the hurt in his eyes. "'m fine" he muttered, gathered up his phone and stood up.

"You're lying" Paul said, not sure if it was a good idea.

"Ye calling me a liar?" he grunted at me.

"Did you look in the mirror? You aren't fine" Paul said.

"It's fine"

"It's not"

He quickly shook his head, asking "Wha' ye want?"

"Uhm, nothing. I just-" Paul started, but Daryl started walking before he could finish his sentence. Again. "Let me finish!"

He ran up to Daryl and kept walking next to him. "Could we uh.. Work on the project? Or is this bad time?"

"I got shit to do" he muttered.

"All day?"

Daryl glared at me. "Yeh. All day"

They stepped outside of the school building. "Tomorrow then?"

Daryl gave Paul a small nod before he walked on his way.

Paul looked at him as he walked. He sighed, and yelled "Just so you know, I saw you last night!"

Daryl immediately stopped walking. He turned around and yelled back. "Y're lying"

"You calling me a liar, Dixon?" Paul walked up to him. "I saw you. Some guy just threw you on the ground. Another one pulled him off"

Daryl cursed at himself, looking away. "Ye live 'round there?"

"Yeah, I do" Paul said. "Who were they?"

"Ain't yer business" he turned his look on Paul.

"I know" Paul nodded. "But I care"

Daryl stayed quiet for a moment, before saying "Stop tha' shit"

Paul chuckled. "I can't, Daryl"

Daryl looked at his shoes. He sighed and then he said "It was Merle, my brother. An' som' of his damn friends. We got som' family shit goin' on and Merle loses his nerves easy"

"Oh" was all Paul could say.

Daryl kind of nodded that he understood.

"And the cops...?" Paul stuttered.

"If the cops knew, Merle would be back in jail" Daryl muttered. "An' I ain't ratting my bro"

"I'm uhh... I'm sorry to hear that" Paul said with soft voice.

Daryl stayed quiet, looking away. "We should go"

"I'm sorry, we?" Paul asked confused.

"Tha' project. Ye wanted an A, 'ight?" he said, beginning to walk away.

"Yeah" Paul said, smiling.

 

 

******** _Time break_ **********

 

 

Daryl's father wasn't home.

They were in his room writing down facts about Herman Melville. He was really good author, and Paul loved the way he added rich metaphors. Paul stopped his working and looked at the book piles. Daryl had organized them in an alphabetical order.

"Who is your favorite author, Daryl?"

"Don' have one" he muttered, "I read wha' I like"

"Shakespeare?"

"Othello is great" he muttered, looking at the other boy. "'m serious, why do people call ye Jesus?"

Paul chuckled. "Uhh... It's just one stupid thing Tara and I came up once... I had a period when I really liked to comment and talk over teachers, so they always yelled 'Jesus christ, shut up", so Tara started to call me Jesus. And then other people. Even my parents call me that once in a while" he said.

Daryl chuckled. And he gave out a half smile. Paul thought he'd never see that. "You can call me Paul, your pick"

Daryl nodded. "Merle used to call me _'Darleena'_ when I was a kid"

Paul chuckled. Daryl chuckled back and looked away. "How old Merle is?" Paul asked, carefully.

"Erh.... 24"

"Does he... hit you a lot?" Paul asked, but instantly regretted it.

Daryl kept looking down. "Does it matter?"

"Look at me" Paul said, and Daryl did look at him. "It does matter"

Daryl shook his head. "He's been most time in juvie or prison. There's only been few times he... has hit meh"

Paul nodded. Daryl and him shared a long eye contact. Paul could watch his blue eyes for hours.

"You should go" Daryl muttered, looking down. "My pa' is gettin' home soon"

"Your dad doesn't like me, does he?" Paul asked as he got up from the floor.

"Tha' jerk doesn' like anyone" Daryl said, also getting up.

Paul opened the door and was ready to leave but he stopped. He looked at Daryl, and said "You didn't have to tell me. Not about your brother, or anything at all. You had the chance not to. But you did tell me"

Daryl connected his eyes with Paul again. He didn't say anything, he didn't nod.

"And i'm glad you did" Paul said, then left the house.


	5. Ace

 

Paul walked down the school hallway and looked all the lockers. The hall was empty. He had left for school early. He had woken up very early and couldn't sleep in the morning anymore. Because he couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. The feeling inside of him felt confusing, and strange. He was definitely interested in him, that's for sure.

One locker caught his eye. He was pretty sure it was Daryl's locker. Someone had written ' _junkie_ ' on it with red paint. Paul tried to smudge it off with his sleeve, but it did nothing. He hoped Daryl hadn't seen it yet. But that wish was not gonna last, because Daryl stepped into the hall. It was 7.20 am, school wouldn't start until 8 o'clock. What was Daryl doing here so early? He usually shows up exactly at 8, never even one minute before.

"Hey, Daryl. What are you doing here?" Paul asked him, as he walked up to him.

He had the english project with him and Paul also noticed the metal thing on his nose was gone. It didn't look that bad. But Daryl didn't answer his question.

"Your nose doesn't look that bad" Paul said.

Daryl huffed and looked at his locker. Paul saw that Daryl's eyes tried to find their place as he read the word. He ended up looking down and quietly sighing.

"I'm sorry about that" Paul muttered, nodding towards the red paint.

Daryl opened his locker and took black sharpie out. He wrote under the paint ' _my bro is, not me_ '.

He shoved the marker into his pocket and looked at Paul. "If they gon' bully me, they should kno' the facts"

Paul smiled little at his answer. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Daryl's blue ones. They kept looking each other, again. "I uhh... 'M.." Daryl started. "I'm sorry tha' I threatened ye"

Paul chuckled. "You didn't kill me so I guess it's okay"

Daryl nodded and looked away. "I should go... Got'a meet the principal"

"Why?" Paul asked.

"'Cause I don' do my homework, or pay attention" Daryl shrugged.

"What's with the project?"

"It ain't finished?" he muttered, looking at it.

"No. I wanna do little fix ups" Paul said. Daryl shoved the project into Paul's hands and started walking toward the principal's office.

"We could work together on it, you know" Paul said, making Daryl stop and turn around. "At my place"

"Sure" Daryl muttered and continued his way.

"And hey, DBA" Paul said, making Daryl once again stop and turn around. Paul saw the frustration from his face.

"Wha'?" he asked.

"Don't be asshole" Paul smirked.

"Shuddup, prick" he growled, going his way.

Paul smirked again.

 

 

****************************

 

 

After school Daryl and Paul walked down the road toward Paul's place. Daryl hadn't really talked after their chat in the morning. Paul had the project under his arm. Paul had lied to Daryl, the project was perfectly finished. He just wanted to have another chance to get to know him better.

"How come ye kno' stuff 'bout me, but I don't kno' shit about ye?" Daryl asked.

Paul was surprised of the sudden question. Daryl never speaks up first. "You do know stuff about me. You know why people call me Jesus and that I like books"

"I meant... I don't kno' shit 'bout yer family" Daryl said.

"What would you like to know?" Paul asked, but Daryl didn't answer so he just continued. "I don't have any siblings. My father walked away when I was 3. I don't see him much. My mom found a new guy, Bill, when I was 6. I like Bill. And they are engaged. There really isn't much to tell you, they're just normal people" he said.

"Mhm" he muttered.

"What was the meeting in the morning about?" Paul asked.

"Told ye, homework an' shit" Daryl said. "They think I don't pay attention. Homework's dumb. I learn better when I listen"

"Is that why you won't talk?"

Daryl shrugged. "Words are overrated. Actions are what matters"

Paul gave him a small smile, but he was sure Daryl didn't see it. He was avoiding eye contact. Paul liked Daryl's way of thinking. They walked in silence until they reached Paul's place.

"This is where I live" he said. "Tara lives around here too"

Daryl nodded and they stepped on the front porch. Paul walked in, Daryl following him. Paul saw his mother, Luann, walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Paul" she smiled, drying her hands. "Haven't seen you. What's your name?" she asked Daryl.

Daryl didn't answer, so Paul decided spoke up for him. "This is Daryl. New in my class. And we got a school project to finish"

"Alright" she nodded. "Is... Daryl staying for dinner?" she asked, but Paul wasn't sure was it meant for him or Daryl.

Paul looked at Daryl and he was already staring back at Paul. His eyes were going back and forth between Paul and his mom.

"Daryl... You had that thing, right?" Paul asked.

Daryl slightly nodded.

Paul turned back to his mother. "He won't. He's leaving before that"

"Okay, that's fine" Luann nodded.

Paul nodded back and made his way upstairs.

They stepped into Paul's room. "Thanks" Daryl said. "I just, uhmm.."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" Paul said, closing the door. "I get it"

Daryl gave him that half smile Paul would love to see more often. Daryl nodded and looked around Paul's room but glued his eyes to the bookshelf.

"Ye hav' read all the books?" he asked, grabbing one and reading the text behind it.

"There's one or two I haven't got time yet. And that's a great book" Paul said. "You can borrow it if you want"

Daryl locked his eyes with Paul. "Okay. Thanks"

Paul smirked and put the project on his desk. "This one thing keeps bugging me. If you don't wanna talk to people, why'd you talk to me?"

"Don't get cocky" Daryl muttered.

"But why do you think I'm different? That your philosophy of talking and not talking doesn't apply to me"

"It ain't just tha'" Daryl shook his head. "Wasn't interested of makin' friends"

Paul smirked. "That so? Please, explain to me. Why is this our third time hanging out after school, in a row, if you aren't interested of making friends? You like me that much?"

"Stop tha'. Wipe tha' smirk away too" Daryl grunted.

"I'm just wondering" Paul shrugged. "Looks like you failed your mission, I'm your friend"

Daryl shook his head. "But I ain't yers"

"Why would you think that?"

"C'mon. You're stuck with me 'cause of tha' stupid project" he muttered.

"That's not true" Paul shook his head. "I think you're great, I like working with you. You're filled with great ideas"

"'s bullshit. 'M nothing" Daryl said. Paul was expecting for Daryl to look away but he still kept his eyes glued on him.

Was that what Daryl really thought of himself?

"Uhm... I should go" Daryl muttered, walking toward my door.

Paul stopped him. "You're the ace from the deck of cards, Daryl"

Daryl didn't say anything but opened the door. "Bye, Ace" Paul said behind him.

He sighed. "Stop, ya prick"

Paul couldn't stop smiling.


	6. Walk around the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Thanks for all the kudos/comments. Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated!

  
"Damn, Jesus" Tara said as they walked out of mr. Leroy's class. "That project was awesome, you're totally gonna get an A. Mine sucked, I know nothing about books and Ben was completely lost too. I'm gonna get a damn D" she complained.

"Yeah, well I know how much you hate D" Paul smirked at her.

"Very funny, Paul!" she fake laughed. "Anyway, how was working with Daryl? Or did he even do anything?"

"He did a lot. Was his idea to make it about Melville and he gave me lots of ideas. Basically, I did everything he told me to" he said.

"So now you've found your book nerd soulmate?" she asked.

Paul looked at her. "I guess"

"You know where he is?" she asked.

Paul hadn't even thought about that. Daryl hadn't showed up and their last class was starting soon. "No. He's probably just sick" he muttered.

Paul sighed. He couldn't understand why he cared so much about where Daryl was? He couldn't stop thinking about what Daryl had said to him yesterday. 'I'm nothing'. Now Paul was worried where he was. Was he okay? Why would he think that? Couldn't he see what an interesting person he is?

"Dude, wake up" Tara said, snapping her fingers front of Paul's face. "What you think?"

"What?" Paul asked, totally confused.

"The girl in my gym class I just talked about. Juliet" she said.

"Oh. Yeh, she's gorgeous" he said.

"Really?" Tara smiled. "Yeh I'm gonna ask her out"

"What if she's straight?"

"So is spaghetti until you get it wet" she chuckled, elbowing Paul's side.

"Please don't ruin my favorite food for me" he whined. "Seriously"

"It's worth the shot" Tara shrugged. "You never make a move on a guy, and then you cry to me because you regret things you didn't do"

"I do not" Paul huffed.

"Yes you do" Tara laughed.

 

 

**********************************

 

  
After school ended Paul decided to check on Daryl. He wasn't sure why he was doing it or what he was expecting. He just hoped Daryl would be alright. Which he probably is. Paul saw his house and quickly he was on Daryl's front porch, knocking on his door.

It took a while for Daryl to open the door. He looked at Paul in the eye, tired look on his face. He was wearing the usual outfit, sleeveless shirt and some jeans.

"Hey Ace" Paul smiled.

"Wha're ye doin' here?"

"I kinda missed you" Paul smirked, but Daryl just glared at him. He dropped the smirk and said "I just wanted to be sure you were alright. You skipped school"

"Yeh" Daryl grunted. "'M fine"

"So, what are you doing?" he asked.

Daryl looked inside the house for a moment, then back to Paul. "My brother's visitin'"

"Oh" Paul said. He lowkey tried to see inside, only seeing someone sitting on the couch, smoke in the air. It looked too thick to be just cigarettes. Paul felt Daryl's hand on his chest and he pushed Paul away. Daryl stood outside and closed the outer door.

"Is he really... a junkie?" Paul asked carefully.

Daryl folded his arms around his chest and looked down. "Yah. He was all over the news few years ago. The cookin' thingy. He was few years inside, but cops didn't hav' enough proofs, Merle got friends, ye know. Been in and out"

Paul felt bad. Not like pity, but just... Bad. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Daryl said quickly, looking back up to Paul.

Paul nodded. He heard a motorcycle coming closer. Daryl noticed it too. He started slamming his fist against the outer door.

"Merl'! Pack yer shit, pa's here!" he shouted.

Paul turned around to see the drive way and saw Daryl's father. He stood up from the bike, walked up to the porch. He looked at Paul first, then Daryl.

"Wha'?" the man asked, and then the outer door opened.

A tall, almost bald guy stepped out. He was wearing some jeans and a dirty wifebeater. He had cigarette between his lips and a jakcet in his hands. Some kind scars and wounds all over his arms and neck, like he had been picking out his own skin. So this is Merle.

Merle raised his arms a little, like he was up for a fight with his father. But then he just walked past him to his car.

"I'll see ya, brotha" he yelled before stepping in.

"I hope not" Daryl said back.

"Love ya too, bitch" Merle laughed, driving off in a minute.

Paul heard Daryl's father sigh in anger, then he asked Daryl "Ye goin' outside, or wha'?"

"Yeh" Daryl nodded. He grabbed Paul's upper arm tightly and dragged him down the porch. Eventually he let Paul go as they started walking on the side of the road.

 

 

**************************

 

 

Eventually they stopped at a small park. They sat down on the grass and Daryl hadn't said a word. Paul wasn't sure what just had happened, but he didn't dare to ask. Daryl might punch him. He looked at Daryl, he was kind of biting the nail of his thumb, his elbows leaning against his knees. Paul sighed a bit, and leaned back on my elbows.

They sat in silence. Daryl's hair was flying against the power of wind, and Paul noticed the small area of Daryl's back that was showing from where the arm meets torso. Red line. A scar. How did that happen? He almost asked, but surprisingly Daryl spoke up first, making Paul drop the question.

"Ye don' need to be here" Daryl muttered. "Don' waste yer time"

"Oh I don't mind" Paul said. "It's like a picnic date"

Daryl turned his face to glare at Paul.

"Without food, I mean" Paul chuckled.

Daryl rolled his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair.

Paul sighed. "Why'd you say you were going out? You weren't really in a mood for my company" he asked.

"Pa' gets kinda pissy when he sees Merle" Daryl muttered. "Still mad at 'im. For ruinin' the family name"

"Because the news paper thing?"

Daryl nodded.

"Are you pissed at him too?" Paul asked.

"Everybody thinks am like Merle" he muttered. "'M not. Would never be"

Paul nodded.

"Then what are you like?" Paul asked, sitting up in the same position as Daryl. Hands resting against knees.

"Wha'?" he looked at me.

"Who is Daryl Dixon?" Paul asked. "You said you aren't like Merle. Then what are you like?"

"I don' kno'" he muttered, looking down. "Nothin'"

"Oh kiss my ass, Dixon" Paul chuckled. "You're lot of things"

"You don't fuckin' kno' me" the sound of Daryl's voice changed, it was more harsh. "Fuck you, man"

Daryl stood up and so did Paul. "Fuck me? What the hell?" he felt a bit confused about the situation.

"Stop. Leave me alone" he muttered.

"I thought we were friends" Paul said.

"We ain't no friends" Daryl shook his head. He looked angry.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"It doesn' work tha' way" Daryl muttered. "Gotta go"

Daryl left. And Paul let him leave. He watched Daryl walk away. He couldn't understand where he went wrong. Was it something he said or asked? Something he did or did _not_ do?


	7. Ordinary Saturday

 

Paul and Tara sat in their favorite diner. It was quite small but they enjoyed the quietness and it gave a possibility to get even more familiar with the staff.

The waitress brought the food and coffee the two had ordered. "Here you go" she said.

"Thank you Maggie" Paul said.

"5 minutes, what's up, tell me" Maggie said, sitting next to Tara.

"Paul is in loooove" Tara said, stretching the word 'love' as long until Paul kicked her under the table.

"Am not!" Paul said.

"Wait wait with who Paul is not in love with?" Maggie asked.

"There's this new guy in our class, Daryl. Paul and him had to make a project together but I didn't hear that much about the project but oh boy how much I have heard about Daryl's eyes" Tara said.

"You know what? He's a damn jerk" Paul said.

"I'm sensing lot of unresolved feelings" Maggie said.

"I'm just saying, he seems interesting but once I try to talk to him he gets all... crappy about it" Paul muttered, sipping his coffee.

"Did something happen?" Tara asked Paul before digging into her food.

"Kind of... We were just talking and suddenly he says 'fuck you' to me. I didn't even say anything bad, he just got all crappy"

"Yeh well, he's a Dixon" Tara shrugged.

"Oh you don't even know the Dixons!" Paul huffed.

"Children, children. No fighting! I gotta get back to work" Maggie said and stood up.

"Whatever" Tara muttered. "But Jesus, just so you know, the cute waiter is checking you out again" she winked.

Paul turned around to see the other waiter, Alex, looking at him. But as soon as their eyes met, Alex looked away and pretended to read a magazine but it ended up dropping on the floor. Paul turned back to Tara.

"Can you believe he is trying to get into med school? He can't even keep a magazine in his hands. Can you imagine what would happen if someone gave him a scalpel?" Paul laughed, Tara joining him.

 

 

**************************

 

 

On the other side of the town, at the Dixon house the mood wasn't that cheerful. Daryl had woken up but still laying on the mattress looking at the ceiling, different and confusing thoughts inside his head. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be around for long since he and his dad move around a lot. Not because they want to, because they have to because mister Will Dixon never pays rent on time and they usually get kicked out every fourth or fifth month.

Daryl finally stood up, grabbed his crossbow and walked out of his room, finding his father in the kitchen. He had a whiskey glass in his hand. Daryl wasn't surprised, not at all. It has become pretty obvious that his father is just an old drunk.

"It ain't even mid-day yet" Daryl muttered to his father.

"I'm gettin' on the hard stuff later" Will grunted, taking another sip. "Join?"

"Nah" Daryl shook his eyes.

"Fuckin' pussy" Will laughed.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Goin' out" he said, leaving the house.

He walked to the garage, finding the old truck his father owns. It was old, white, little it rusty, it had three seats but lot of space in the back. He sat in, placed the crossbow on the passenger seat and left the property.

 

  
A while later Daryl parked on the drive way that belonged to his good friend John. He walked into the house and yelled "John?!"

He got an answer from the kitchen. He followed the sound and found John drinking coffee. "Hey man, Merle around?"

"Sleepin'" John said, pointing on of the rooms.

Daryl nodded and opened the door to find his older brother sleeping. Merle crashes at John's or at his other friends whenever he's not in jail. "Bro, wake up" Daryl said.

Merle muffled something in his sleep. Daryl put the crossbow down, loaded it and aimed for Merle's pillow. He pulled the trigger and the bolt flew in a half second through the pillow, that was only inch away from Merle's face. Daryl leaned against the wall.

Merle jumped awake. "'Re ye out of yer mind?!" he shouted.

Daryl shrugged. "Kind'a"

"Fuck off" Merle grunted, grabbing the bolt and throwing it back to Daryl. "Okay, lil' brotha. Do ye kno' what day it's?"

"Saturday" Daryl answered.

Merle stood up and wrapped his arm around his brother. "Yah, meanin' we get drunk as hell tanight!" Merle yelled as they walked toward the kitchen.

"We're going hunting, Merle" John said, placing the coffee down.

"Wha'?" Merle asked.

"Yep. We agreed on it few days ago" Daryl confirmed.

"Okay, we go huntin' 'nd then we get drunk!" Merle corrected himself.

 

 

**************************

 

 

"I'll be right back" John said, walking into the shop to get more ammo. Daryl was sitting in the middle, Merle next to him, lazily waving his arm out of the window.

Daryl looked around the town. He saw a furniture shop, a diner and a bookshop. His eyes darted back to the diner when he saw familiar face, a familiar person sitting at a table behind the window. It didn't take long for Daryl to realize it was Paul with his friends, but he still kept looking at the boy. Seeing him laugh with his friends made Daryl think if Paul was serious when he said he was a friend to Daryl. Had he screwed things up?

"Bro, who the hell are ye looking at?" Merle asked, nudging Daryl's shoulder.

"Uh.. There was a hot girl" Daryl muttered and looked down in his lap.


	8. Let's do some judo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading a leaving comments and kudos! (it is Christmas eve when i'm posting this so happy holidays!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback is always well appreciated!

 

 

  
********* _Time jump to Monday_ **********

 

 

"When the tournament starts?" Tara asked Paul, leaning over him.

"4pm" Paul stated, still listening to the teacher who was talking something about binary code.

"Maggie and I'll be there. Can't wait to see you kick some ass" Tara said. "Is Daryl coming?"

Paul looked to his right, seeing Daryl laying on the desk with his arms folded, looking forward. "Haven't talked to him since friday" Paul said quietly.

"So? Is that a problem?" Tara asked.

Paul looked at her friend. "Yes. I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna be around me"

"Bullshit" Tara muttered, and the bell rang.

Daryl stood up and left the class room first like he does with every lesson.

"Then I'm gonna talk to him" Tara said and began walking.

"You-What?" Paul asked, following her.

Tara quickened her speed and caught up with Daryl. Paul couldn't hear what she was talking but he knew Daryl was listening to her, and who knows what kind of stuff could come out of that girl's mouth.

Paul caught up with the two, but Tara just smirked and walked away. Paul looked at Daryl and asked "What did she say?"

"She uh... Invited me to a tournament or som'thin'" Daryl shrugged.

"Oh. It's a small judo tournament and yes, you are welcome to come. I'm there competing. You can come watch if you want. My friends Tara and Maggie are coming too" Paul explained.

"I don' know" Daryl muttered.

"You don't have to, but I would like you to come. We could hang out after. I don't really like how we left things after friday" Paul said.

Daryl nodded. "Wha' time?"

Paul wanted to show a big smile but he did everything to control himself. "At 4, the gym hall close to Kern's High School"

 

 

**************************************

 

 

The three friends sat on the inside bleachers of the gym hall. "Have you guys seen Daryl?" Paul asked, looking around seeing tens of people but not one Dixon.

"I still don't know what the guy looks like" Maggie said.

"Haven't seen him" Tara said. "Did he say he'll be here?"

"Well... Not exactly, he asked what time. That means he'll be here in Dixon language, right?" Paul wondered, looking at his friends.

"What's he like?" Maggie asked.

"He's uh... He's Daryl" Paul chuckled. "He likes to read, and hunt apparently. Don't know much about him but can't wait until I do"

"Jesus, you're up" Tara said, pushing Paul up. Paul tightened his green belt, fixing the small ponytail he had as he walked middle of the gym.

4 minutes had never felt longer. Paul and the other competitor threw each other around, wrestled a bit and used hand locks. And Paul did win the round. He picked up his breath, searching for Daryl but he couldn't find him. Paul had few more rounds and then few other competitors too. He lost few rounds, actually he had lost to a one competitor and now was battling the last one.

"Kick some ass, Jesus!" he heard Tara shout from the bleachers.

Paul chuckled and looked at her. He also noticed a person he hadn't before.

Daryl.

He was sitting at the bottom, close to the exit. He was leaning his arms against his knees, the usual 'Daryl look' on his face.

  
Paul won the last competitor. But it wasn't enough for the first place.

  
"Second is not bad at all!" Maggie cheered as she tried to hug her ninja friend, but Paul pushed her away.

"I know" Paul said, between drinking water. "Just bummed out little bit. That one guy clearly poked me in the eye" he said.

"I know, Jesus" Maggie said, finally getting her hug.

"Ye did good" Paul immediately knew the accent. He turned around and saw Daryl standing there.

"Thank you" Paul smiled. "I'm glad you came"

"Yeh... was bit late, tho'" Daryl muttered.

"That's okay" Paul chuckled, feeling Maggie poking his arm. "Oh right, this is Maggie-" he pointed to Maggie, who waved a little, "and you know Tara" Paul finished.

"Yeh, hey" Daryl nodded.

"Wanna come with us? We're going to this diner. Jesus needs his pie" Tara said.

"Yes. I need my pie" Paul chuckled.

"I don-" Daryl muttered, shoving his hands to his pockets.

"It's just us. It's kinda late so there won't be lot of people in the diner, either" Paul said.

Daryl nodded a little bit. "Okay"

"Great" Paul smiled. "I'll just... Change my clothes and we'll go"

 

 

**********************************

 

 

The girls sat in the front of Maggie's car, the guys sat in the back. Maggie parked front of the diner and everybody got out.

"Uh, Jesus" Daryl started, Paul feeling kind of surprised hearing Daryl using the nickname. "Tha' one guy poked ya in th' eye. Ain't tha' against th' rules?"

"It is. But judges are blind as shit" Paul huffed.

"Ye would've won"

"I know" Paul shrugged. "I don't do it because of winning, I do it because I wanna beat guys like you"

Daryl stopped walking, so did everybody else. "Ye had luck wit' me tha' time"

"What time?" Maggie asked confused.

"You got lucky?" Paul laughed. "Wanna try again?"

"Hell yea" Daryl nodded.

"Okay, come at me Ace" Paul clapped his hands couple of times.

Daryl attacked him and got him into a head lock quickly. But Paul got away in two seconds, made a punch on Daryl's throat, making him gasp for air. Soon he was pinning Daryl down on the hard ground. Paul held tightly Daryl's wrists each side of his head, sitting on his stomach. They shared a long a eye contact.

Paul stood up first, coughed and helped Daryl up.

"M'gonna beat yer ass one day, prick" Daryl grunted.

"Sure you will, Ace" Paul smiled.

  
Finally they all got into the diner, and Tara shouted "Alex! Jesus needs pie!"

The four sat down in a booth, guys sitting next to each other, the ladies on the other side. Alex the waiter walked to the table with some pie, which he placed front of Paul. "Anything else?"

"Nothing for me" Maggie said.

"Green tea" Tara said and Paul pointed at the waiter, saying "Bring me too"


	9. Golfing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the kudos/comments! I hope this chapter isn't too short.  
> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated.

  
Math class.

Everybody was quiet in the class room, doing their assigments. Expect Daryl. He raised his hand, which he never had done before, Mr. Clark letting him speak.

"'S fuckin' stupid. Not gon' do this" he said in his low voice.

Paul turned his head to look at Daryl, so did many others.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Bullshit. Horse crap. Dumb. Stupid. No one's ever gon' need this crap" Daryl said.

"You are not going to use that kind of language, not to me. Not here" Mr. Clark said angrily.

"Shit, 'M sorry. Did I traumatize ye?" Daryl asked, making few students chuckle quietly.

"Dixon!" Mr. Clark yelled and walked front of Daryl's desk. This was getting interesting.

Daryl folded his arms. "It's dumb. Not learnin' this shit"

"You clean that flithy mouth!" Mr. Clark yelled. "Do your parents let you talk like at home?"

"What the heck does my folks have to do with this dumb assigment?" Daryl asked.

"You say one more bad word, you're out of the class" Mr. Clark said.

"Oh shit. Well tha' fuckin' scares the livin' shit outta me" Daryl said.

"That's it" Mr. Clark said, grabbing Daryl's arm and roughly pulling him up.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" Daryl yelled, trying to get away from the touch.

"You're out of the class" the teacher said.

"I know where the fuckin' door is!" Daryl shouted. "Get yer hands off!"

"I'm gonna walk you out" Mr. Clark said.

"And fuck you" Daryl said, getting away and walking out of the class.

"Rude son of a bitch" Mr. Clark whispered, thinking no one could hear him, but Paul did.

"You can't say that" Paul said.

Mr. Clark turned to him. "What?"

"He was disrespectful, yes. But you can't touch him or call him that" Paul said.

"Rovia, out" Mr. Clark said, pointing the door.

"What did I do?" Paul asked.

"Out!" the teacher yelled.

Paul stood up and walked out of the class room. He saw Daryl in the hallway.

"The hell did ye do?" he asked.

"Tried to defend you" Paul sighed.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"He shouldn't have touched you" Paul said. "And he called you a son of a bitch after you left"

Daryl huffed. "'least I am sonova bitch"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah"

"Ye wanna skip?" Daryl asked.

"All my stuff is in there" Paul pointed the math class.

"Ye don't need 'em now. Ye'll get yer stuff back" Daryl said, walking away.

Paul followed. "So, where are we going?"

 

 

******************************

 

 

Paul kept following Daryl until he was sure they were going towards his place, but Paul didn't know why. They didn't walk inside, they went into the garage. Daryl grabbed a brown bag, throwing it over himself and also two golf clubs. He handed one of them to Paul.

"We're going golfing?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Gonna have fun" Daryl said.

Paul grabbed the club. "So you go golfing a lot, Ace?" he smirked.

"Shuddup" Daryl said.

The two walked out of the garage, going to woods near Daryl's house.

"Okay, so hunting with golf clubs?" Paul chuckled. "You gonna take a swing on a squirrel?"

"I'm gonna take a swing on yer head" Daryl muttered.

Paul chuckled quietly as he followed Daryl through the woods. They talked a bit, but mostly they were quiet. Daryl said he liked to go to the woods for a walk, and that's how he had discovered this place he was taking Paul.

Paul took a swing on every rock that was same sized as a golf ball, the rocks always flying to Daryl's ankels. He knew it irritated his grumpy friend since he always murmured something under his breath, but he never said anything directly to Paul, so he kept doing it.

After around 15 minutes of walking on a path, Daryl stopped. "We're here" he said.

Paul stopped next to Daryl. "Wow" Paul sighed.

It was a pond, surrounded by tall trees. It was perfectly quiet and the sun broke through the leaves making it look such a beautiful scene. He didn't feel any wind, he didn't hear any noises. It was just them.

Daryl dropped the bag he was carrying on the ground. He opened it, and it was full of white golf balls. He took few and took a swing at them. One of them landed middle of the pond.

"'S great stress releaver" Daryl muttered, taking more balls. "And, it's fun"

Paul smiled, also grabbing few and taking a swing at them. "You're right"

"When'eva i'm mad, I jus'... Do this. Or go hunting" Daryl said.

"So you get mad often?" Paul asked, watching a ball fall into the water.

Daryl glared at Paul for a second, but he just shrugged.

"You okay?" Paul asked. "Math class. That was pretty harsh, even from you"

Daryl shook his head. "Don't worry"

"I want to"

Daryl nodded. "It's just a bad day... My pa' is a damn asshole"

Paul nodded. "Bill, my step dad, he drives me crazy sometimes" Paul said. "He doesn't understand. You know, not every guy I meet is gonna be my boyfriend, for christ's sake. He's so pushy and oppressive about it, he's practically smothering me"

"Wha'?" Daryl asked.

Paul leaned against the gold club. "You know I'm gay, right?"

"Uhh, no. I didn't" Daryl stuttered. "Thought ye were with Tara"

"Have you heard the news? I'm into dudes" Paul chuckled. "Tara and I are best friends. She's gay too, actually"

"So... ye'r gay?"

"Is that okay with you?" Paul asked.

They shared a long eye contact. Daryl didn't say anything. Not a shrug, not a nod. Nothing but a weird looking face. Then he looked down.

"Oh" Paul sighed. "I see"

"I'Il just... I don't... It's uh" Daryl stuttered.

"I get it" Paul said, trying to hide his hurt. "It's fine. I should go"

Daryl didn't respond. Paul dropped the golf club and made his way home.

 

 

************************************

 

 

Paul stepped into his house, his mother almost running from the kitchen. "Where on earth have you been?!"

The boy felt a ball inside his throat. "Just... Out"

"Out?" Luann crossed her arms. "You know you need to tell me where you're going. You didn't come home from school and it's almost 5 o'clock. Your teacher called you were thrown out from class and you cut the last lessons. And where is your school bag?" she asked.

Paul felt confused thinking about all of the questions her mother made him. His bag was still at school, in the math class!

"I'm sorry" Paul muttered. "Having a bad day"

"Did something happen?"

"There's this one boy..." Paul muttered.

"Oh, Paul" Luann walked over to his son and grabbed him for a hug. "There's always that one boy"

"I mean, I don't know" Paul pulled away from the hug.

"Were you with him?" Luann asked.

"Yeah. We both got thrown out of the class and he had this idea to skip. We went to the woods and we... golfed" Paul said, feeling surprised. He never thought he'd say that sentence.

"Was it like a date? You like this guy?"

"It wasn't a date. He didn't know I was gay. He found out today" Paul shrugged.

"Didn't go well, huh?"

Paul shook his head. "He said nothing. Had this weird look on his face"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't know why I care. We're just friends" Paul shrugged. "But if he's not in a class, I wonder where he is. I wondered all weekend where he was. Yesterday at the tournament all I did was wait for him to show up. I think about him when I go through my books and he has pretty eyes"

"Oh, Jesus" Luann said. "I think you have a crush on him"


	10. Crushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the kudos/comments you've left! I hope this chapter isn't too short.  
> Please enjoy. Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated.

 

Paul didn't have a crush on Daryl. That was crazy. Right? Or could it be like that? Why else he would be so interested in the boy in his class. Paul's mind was a complete mess as he walked towards the school. Last night was a ball of hurt inside his chest. He hated the look on Daryl's face when he told him. Was their friendship over now? Paul sighed. He didn't want that. But he also couldn't do anything. He couldn't change Daryl's way of thinking.

Paul got closer to the school. He kind of hoped that Daryl would skip this day. He wasn't in the mood of solving this shit out. He unconsciously gritted his teeth when he saw the boy he was just thinking about.

But Daryl wasn't alone. There was a man in a suit. He looked familiar, like Paul had seen him somewhere before. And he had. He was the same person in a suit with a suitcase who was with Daryl the day after Daryl got beaten down. Could it be his lawyer or something?

The two were talking, standing next to a dark blue car and Daryl looked obviously pissed. As Paul got closer, Daryl's eyes darted to him. They shared a long eye contact once again, but this time Paul was the one to look away first.

  
He got to the school, found his bag from the lost & found - box and then searched down Tara.

"Tara, I really need to talk to you" Paul said, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her.

"Jesus, what? What's happening?" she asked.

They stopped where was not that many people. "It's Daryl"

"What did he do to do?" Tara asked.

"Nothing" Paul said. "It's just... He found out I was gay, I don't think he took it that well"

"Oh I'm sorry" she said.

"That's not the worst part" Paul said.

"Then what is it?" Tara asked.

"I have a crush on him" Paul confessed.

 

 

************************************

 

 

Paul sat at the dinner table with his mother and stepfather. Luann and Bill were eating but Paul couldn't make himself eat more than four bites. He didn't know what to think. He had a crush on Daryl. He liked Daryl. It felt weird inside Paul's head. It had been awhile since he had had a crush on. 1 year and almost 8 months. He had been dating this other guy named Zachary but the relationship ended after two months. It was a long time for Paul. He hadn't dated much. He hadn't dated anyone but Zachary.

Why was he thinking about dating? No one has mentioned dating. Paul has a crush on Daryl. On a person who doesn't like him being gay. Great. Paul mentally slapped himself and sighed.

"Are you okay, kid?" Bill asked.

Paul looked at the man, saying "Yeah"

"You're not eating" he said. "And you're quiet. You're never qu-"

"Bill" Luann said in a warning voice.

"Seriously, I'm okay" Paul said.

"Did you see that boy we talked about yesterday?" his mother asked.

"There's a _boy_?" Bill asked kind of cheerfully.

"Saw him. We didn't talk" Paul muttered.

"You will work things out" Luann smiled. "Do I know him?"

"You remember Daryl?" Paul asked. "The quiet guy"

"Yeah. He has beautiful eyes" Luann smirked.

"Why I haven't met this Daryl yet?" Bill asked.

"Don't pressure him, Bill" Luann said to her fiance.

Bill showed apologetic smile. Paul smiled back.

"I'm done. Thanks" Paul said, standing up.

He was on his way to his room when the door bell rang. He heard Luann shout to go open it. Paul sighed.

He opened the outer door and felt completely shocked. Daryl was standing there, with a small white box in his hand, his hair was covering most of the sad look he had.

"Hey" Daryl said.

Paul nodded.

"I brought ye pie" Daryl handed the box. "Ye like pie, 'ight?"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah. I like pie. Thank you" he took the box.

"Was hopin'... if we could uhm, _talk_ " Daryl said.

"Sure, come in" Paul said, moving out of the way.

They walked to Paul's room. Daryl shut the door and Paul placed his pie on his desk.

Daryl scratched his neck. "I'm sorry"

"About what?" Paul asked.

"I... I didn't say anythang. I should've"

Paul nodded. "Yeh well. Sometimes that's better"

"It ain't I don't accept... I do" Daryl said, making Paul feel relieved. "I just.. didn't kno' wha' to say"

"Well, 'okay' would have been really good" Paul muttered.

"I didn't mean to upset ye. I need my own time on certain things... To adjust" Daryl said.

Paul looked at Daryl's eyes. He could see he was sorry. "It's okay"

"I don't kno' how to... handle these things. Never had a friend like ye" Daryl shrugged.

"What? You mean gay?" Paul asked in an annoyed voice.

"No" Daryl shook his head. "Didn't mean that. Friend like ye. Friend who didn't drink, wasn't 5 years older than me, who didn't use crack, who wasn't messed up. Never had a friend who would just... speak about feelings. Never had a... real friend"

"Oh" Paul hummed. "Didn't realize that" he said quietly.

"It's fine with me, ye bein' gay" Daryl nodded.

Paul smiled. "You're a good friend, Ace"

Daryl sat on the edge of Paul's bed. "Can I... ask few questions?"

"Of course" Paul nodded.

"How'd ye know?"

Paul shrugged. "I just knew. Wasn't attracted to girls. In movies, always was more interested in the male actors, admiring their looks. In books, I always fell in love with the male characters. Simple stuff like that made me think"

Daryl nodded. "Yer parents kno'?"

"Yes" Paul nodded. "They're totally fine with it. Both supportive. I'm lucky"

"Bill too?"

"Yeah, why?" Paul made a small frown.

"Nothin', was just wondering" Daryl shook his head.

Paul nodded.

"So..." Daryl stood up. "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good" Paul smiled.

"See ye at school" Daryl said, walking toward the door.

"Bye, Ace" Paul said, looking down to the white box. He shook his head and chuckled, whispering "oh Daryl" to himself.


	11. Dixon style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a pleasant new years. Here's another chapter, I guess you could say it is a bit longer than usual.
> 
> ALSO, there is brief underage drinking + underage people being drunk. Just a head up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated!

  
Tara and Paul sat in the diner after the school day. Paul explaining what was going on to his best friend while drinking some coffee.

"Oh, my loverboy is love sick" Tara teased.

"This is horrible" Paul whined. "I can't have a crush on him! If things go bad, all classes turn into hell"

"Chill out, it's only been like few days, right?" Tara said. "It'll pass"

"What if it won't?" Paul asked.

"Then do something about it!" Tara said. "Ask him out"

"But it's Daryl. Have you even met Daryl?" Paul said.

"You mean, you know he's straight?"

"You've seen him check out girls" Paul snapped.

"Doesn't mean he's straight" Tara said.

Paul almost hit his head to the table. "I can't ask him out"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how!" Paul said. "Remember Ethan? He was totally into me but after I tried to ask him out, he tought I was a total nutcase and never talked to me again. I don't know how to ask guys out. I can fucking kick their asses but not ask them out"

"It isn't that hard" Tara said.

"Thank you, I'm cured" Paul muttered.

"I mean, you could say you were gonna watch a movie, if he wanted to join. After the film, you say you like him"

Paul sighed. "I don't even have his number"

"Oh dear god" Tara rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow at school? Just ask him over to watch a movie. Real dates suck anyway"

"And movie nights aren't real dates?" Paul asked.

"I mean real dates where you actually ask 'would you have a date with me'" Tara said.

" _Asshole_ " Paul muttered.

 

  
*************** _Next day at school_ ****************

  


 

Paul stood front of his locker and his mind was fuzz. The school day was coming to an end and he still hadn't talked to Daryl about watching a movie together. Why was it so hard for him? He could totally beat people in judo, he was practical and careful, he wasn't bad at school and he knew how to be social. But that doesn't contain relationships or anything related. In that category, Paul was lost.

Paul looked around and saw Daryl in the hallway.

He walked to his friend. "Hey, Ace" he smirked.

"What'chu smirking?" Daryl chuckled.

"Absolutely not about the stain on your crotch"

Daryl immediately looked down and searched for the stain.

"Made you look" Paul snickered.

Daryl shot him a mad glare. "Prick" he grunted.

"I uhh... I'm gonna watch this movie, and was thinking.... Wanna join?" Paul asked.

Daryl looked at Paul before saying "Uhh.. S'rry, can't. Doin' stuff with my brother"

Paul nodded and smiled, even though the rejection hurt a little. It shouldn't have hurt Paul, he knew that. It was a short notice.

Paul turned around and started walk away, but heard Daryl call his name.

"Yeah?" Paul turned around.

"Wanna come with us?" Daryl asked.

Paul's face lit up. "Yeh. That would be fun"

Daryl walked closer and asked in a quiet voice. "Ye're not hardly 'gainst... underage drinkin', are ye?"

Paul shook his head. "Nope"

"Wanna get drunk with us? It's friday" Daryl muttered.

"Yes. That would be... a fun friday, right?" Paul chuckled.

"Shit, gettin' drunk Dixon style. Can't wait. I'll pick ye up 'round 7, that cool?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, that's good" Paul nodded and watched Daryl leave. Paul had no idea what he just got himself into. He had never drank before. And whatever 'Dixon style' meant, Paul still looked forward to it.

 

  


*********************************

  


 

Paul walked downstairs as he heard the door bell rang. He opened the door and saw Daryl standing there, white truck parked on the street.

"Ye ready?" Daryl asked.

Paul nodded and they walked into the car. "Didn't know you could drive" Paul said as he searched for the seatbelt.

"Merle taught me" Daryl said. "And there ain't no seatbelts. Old man ripped 'em off the other night" he continued.

Paul sighed as Daryl started driving.

"So, Ace, where we going?" Paul asked.

"John's. Merle is crashing there"

"John?"

"Good pal of mine" Daryl said. "I think he's on a date tonight... So it's just ye, me and Merle"

"Okay" Paul nodded, watching outside of the window. Tens of coffeehouses, theme restaurants and clubs passed by as they moved forward on the road. Paul loved the city he lived in, the best part was of course the libraries and photography museums. Paul liked to wander around, but he had never been in this side of the city.

Classic Paul's luck. He felt like foreigner, seeing how the fields got larger, fewer houses in sight and deeper forests. In some kind of way, Paul really enjoyed the view.

"You do this a lot?" Paul asked, turning his face to Daryl.

Daryl connected their eyes. "Wha'? Drink?"

Paul nodded. "I've... never had a drink" he chuckled slightly.

"'S fine" Daryl looked at road again. "Jus'... Don't tell Merl' that, or ye end up hospital. He likes the rookies"

Paul laughed a bit. "Well, okay"

Daryl had another look on Paul, giving the half smile.

"You didn't answer my question" Paul said.

"I uh..." Daryl muttered. "It ain't no habit"

Daryl made a left turn and Paul saw the house. It looked pretty similar to Daryl's house. Daryl parked in the front yard.

The two stepped out and Paul looked around. This is where Daryl liked to hang out, right? Tall trees surrounded the house, the ground was pretty dead and the only light was coming from the house windows and the rising moon.

They stepped in. It was a nice apartment, much cleanier than the Dixon house.

Merle was sitting at the kitchen table, beer bottles infront of him. He was wearing what was once a t-shirt but now barely a piece of clothing at all, the dirt stained fabric hanging onto his shoulders like a discarded old towel. Sly smirk on his face, he greets his brother.

"How ye doin' baby brotha?" he asked.

They smacked their hands. "M'fine. That's Paul"

Merle's eyes located on Paul. "Ye sure a'shit are short!"

Daryl hit his brother's chest, giving him a glare. "Dude"

Merle laughed. "Name's Merle. I make fun of Daryl's buds"

Paul nodded, thinking what he should say. And shouldn't say. Should he say anything at all?

Daryl hit 3 shot glasses and a full jar on to the table.

"Righty-right! Let's see how ye pussies can take alcohol, or are yer satin panties' too tight?!" Merle clapped his hands.

Paul wasn't sure what he was about to drink, but he was holding a full shot glass of clear liquid.

"Chug it, bitches!" Merle yelled.

Paul watched how both of them drowned the shot easily, not really having any kind reaction to it. It couldn't be too bad. Paul drowned it too.

Awful taste filled his mouth followed by a horrible burn, making his inside feel so dry. He swallowed and started coughing, roughly, making the Dixon brothers laugh.

"The hell is that crap?" Paul asked, half coughing.

"Don't call it crap, bitch" Merle muttered.

"Moonshine. Merle made it" Daryl said as he was pouring the second shots. "It's 94%, brotha did good"

"94%?" Paul felt little bit shocked. "Is this even legal?"

"Fuck no" Merle chuckled. "Was tryin' make it, 98%. Guess fucked somethin' up"

"C'mon" Daryl raised the shot. "This is the Dixon style" he muttered as he drowned the drink.

 

  


******************************************

 

  


It was past midnight, all three guys were drunk. Merle was totally wasted, hovering over to his room. The teenagers heard the door shut.

Paul was laying on the couch.

"We should go" Daryl said, pulling his drunk friend up.

"We really? No, why?" Paul asked, feeling wasted, confused and tired.

"We'll go now" Daryl muttered, holding Paul's sides.

"We are?" Paul asked, his voice showing clearly that he was drunk. "You can't drive"

"I'm okay" Daryl said, guiding Paul out of John's apartment.

"You're drunk" Paul muttered, almost tripping down from the small step outside. "I am drunk"

"Got it" the other boy sighed, keeping Paul up. He walked his friend to the white truck, helping him get inside.

Daryl sat on the driver's seat and started the car.

"Are you sure you can drive? You're drunk" Paul muttered, leaning against the window.

"Done it b'fore, ain't that drunk I couldn't drive" Daryl pulled away from the drive way.

"Can't go home. Bill will murder me" Paul whined. "Bill will... That's funny" he chuckled to himself.

"Let's go to my place. Ye can sleep tha' off" Daryl said.

"Thanks Ace" Paul muttered and looked out of the window.

"Don't pass out in the truck. I ain't gon' carry ye" Daryl warned.

Paul chuckled again and smiled a little. He looked at Daryl, his eyes focused on the road. "You're good guy, Daryl. I like you"

"This is wha' friends do"

"I meant... I like you. I like you, Daryl" Paul repeated, straightening himself up on the seat. "I like you in the most _gayest_ way ever"

Daryl looked at his drunken friend. "You're drunk"

"Doesn't matter" Paul mumbled. "Gonna like you tomorrow"

"I doubt" Daryl muttered.

  
The drive didn't last much longer. They reached Daryl's place and Paul crawled out of the truck. Daryl was fast enough to catch him before he would fall, and he pulled Paul's arm over his shoulder.

Daryl helped Paul to walk inside. Will Dixon was passed out on the couch and the teenagers went straight to Daryl's room.

"Okay, ye gon' sleep here" Daryl said, helping Paul to sit down on the mattress.

"What 'bout you?" Paul asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me" Daryl said, "Jacket off" he helped Paul to take his jacket off, placing it next to the bed.

Paul fell down on the soft mattress, feeling Daryl's hands against his ankles. Daryl grabbed the shoes and placed Paul's feet on the bed too.

"Get som' sleep" Daryl muttered, standing up.

"Thanks" Paul whispered, before passing out.


	12. Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments/kudos, I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter.  
> Feedback is always welcome!

  
Paul's entire body was aching when he woke up the next morning. His head felt hot and hands felt cold as ice, someone jamming needles inside his head. He figured out where he was, but couldn't remember how he got there. It was Daryl's place, that was sure. He looked around, seeing his jacket and shoes, a bucket and glass of water with a white pill next to it.

The teenager's insides were having a war. He was gonna throw up soon. No, he was going to throw up now. Paul rushed over the bucket, throwing up last night's fluids. His mouth picked the awful taste quickly and he kept puking. Soon he felt pair of hands in his hair, pulling them up so they wouldn't mix with the vomit.

Paul spitted and breathed deeply, catching his breath.

"More comin'?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah" Paul nodded, throwing up once again.

When he was done, Daryl released his hair and Paul leaned his head back.

"Got ye some water. Aspirin, too" Daryl nodded toward the glass.

"Thanks" Paul said, nodding.

"Ye remember anything?" Daryl asked.

"I can. Can't remember getting here though" Paul chuckled.

Daryl gave him the half smile. "Ye drank a lot for such small guy"

"I'm not _small_ " Paul frowned, but ended up smiling. He grabbed the glass and swallowed the medicine, drinking the whole glass.

Paul ran his fingers through his hair, saying "I probably said lot of stuff yesterday. I guess I get bit more talkative"

"Ye did"

"Something stupid?" Paul asked. "Or something we should talk about? What did I say?" Paul almost started panicking.

"Ye uhh.." Daryl paused, but continued "said nothin' important. Jus' drunk talk"

"Well..." Paul chuckled. "Merle's something"

"He is" Daryl laughed.

"I had fun" Paul said, sitting up straight.

"Tha's good" Daryl smiled.

"I should go" Paul was about to stand up but Daryl grabbed his wrist and puled him back. He sat next to Paul.

"Yer hangover. Ye should just relax, let it even" Daryl said.

Paul nodded looking at Daryl. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can I ask something?" Paul asked.

"Sure" Daryl nodded.

"Do you hate your father?" Paul asked, skipping a heart beat.

"Wha'?" Daryl narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I know he's a drunk. I know he treats you bad. You hate him?"

Daryl looked down at his shaky hands. "Yeah"

Paul nodded. "I hate my dad too"

"Ye mean Bill?" Daryl asked.

"No" Paul shookd his head. "My real dad, Felix Monroe"

"Why?"

"He left when I was 3. He didn't even leave a note. When my mom called him, and he finally answered, he said he was never coming back. I still don't know why he left. Maybe he had someone else, maybe he just freaked out, maybe he just wanted to leave me, I don't know. Next time I saw him, I was 8. Then I was 14. Haven't seen him since"

Daryl looked at Paul. "M'sorry 'bout that" he whispered.

"I still have a father figure. I'm glad my mom met Bill. But I just... I wish my dad never had left"

"It's not on ye, Paul" Daryl said.

Paul smiled a little.

"I uhh... I lost my ma', when I was a kid" Daryl said, looking away. "It was a fire. Whole house burnt down to nothing"

"I'm sorry about that" Paul whispered.

"She wasn't that great. I just hope it hadn't happened" Daryl shrugged.

"I get that" Paul sighed.

Daryl looked at Paul again, giving him the half smile.

"What's the smile for, Ace?" Paul asked.

"I just..." Daryl muttered and stood up. He grabbed the crossbow from the drawer and jumped to sit on it. "Like hanging out with ye"

"I thought you were an asshole but you're not too bad" Paul said.

"Thought you were cocky. Turns out only yer ass is" Daryl smirked.

"Was that a _gay joke_?" Paul asked with his mouth hanging open.

Daryl started laughing. "It's just... y're just ye. Yer cool"

Paul smiled. Daryl smiled back.

 

 

************** _Next day; Sunday_ *************

 

"You gotta tell

me everything, how was the movie night?" Maggie asked cheerfully.

"We didn't watch a movie" Paul shook his head a little.

"I like where this is going" Tara smirked.

"We hang out with his brother, Merle. Not that nice guy"

"I've heard of him. Wasn't he in jail?" Tara asked.

"Got out" Paul said, continuing "However, we got drunk. Watched few movies, ate junk food, Daryl helped me get to his place where I crashed"

"Wow, you had a night" Maggie chuckled. "What else? I need details"

"He held my hair when I threw up" Paul smiled.

"That's true love, right there" Tara pointed at Paul as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I've got only one problem... I think he lied to me" Paul muttered.

"About what?" the girls asked together.

"I couldn't remember it first but.... I think I said I liked him. In a gay way. In the morning he said I said nothing important"

"Really?" Tara asked.

"Why?" Maggie continued.

"I don't know! I told him I liked him, next day I ask if I said anything we should talk about, he says no. I don't understand him" Paul shook his head.

"You need to talk" Maggie said.

"I will. Tomorrow" Paul sighed.

 

 

********************************

 

 

Paul's mind was a mess. Why would Daryl have said no? He didn't understand. He was on the living room couch, reading one of his favorite books but he couldn't concentrate. There was a reason why Daryl had said no. Paul just had to figure the reason out. He set his book down. Daryl needed time to adjust, he wasn't used to talk about things. Maybe that's why? Paul's head was full of questions and thoughts, it almost hurt. Maybe he said no because he was afraid? But Daryl didn't seem like a person who would be afraid?

Why did he say no? Was he uncomfortable talking about? Probably. But they were friends. Daryl knew he could talk to Paul. So what was the issue?

There was a knock on the outer door that distracted Paul's thoughts. Paul sighed and walked to open it.

It was Daryl.

"Hey Ace" Paul smiled.

"Can we talk?" Daryl asked.

Paul hated that lined. It was never something positive. Paul's smile faded. "Sure. Come in"

The two walked into the living room.

"I just... Came to say tha'.. when we were driving and ye were hella drunk, you said-"

"I know" Paul cut his friend off. "I remember"

"Oh" Daryl breathed, looking down.

"Why'd you lie?" Paul asked.

"I didn't" Daryl shook his head.

"We both know you did. Why?" Paul asked.

Daryl looked at Paul. "B'cause ye shouldn't!" he shouted.

Paul didn't say anything. They looked each other in the eye, Daryl's eyes were begining to... tear up?

"Ye shouldn't. Don't like me, don't do tha' to yerself" Daryl shook his head.

"Why not?"

"B'cause he'll kill ye!" Daryl shouted and looked away. He ran his hand over his face. Was he crying?

"Daryl..." Paul whispered. "Who?"

"My ol' man!" he shouted, looking at Paul with reddish eyes. "Caught me lookin' some guy's ass. Got a bloody beatin' and he told me he'd kill the fag if I dated any guy. Ye can't like me, Paul"

Paul wasn't sure how to breathe. Daryl's dad... hit him? He had so many questions, but he knew he shouldn't ask.

"Me liking you, there's no problem. Why would-"

"Ye don't understand!" Daryl cut him off. "I-I... I can't be... gay"

Paul swallowed thickly.

"If ye like me back, that'll just... We'll both get hurt" Daryl said.

Paul felt his own eyes to begin to tear up. "Daryl, we can make it work"

"Nah, we can't" Daryl shook his head. "I can't see you no more"

With that sentence, he left. It was like burning inside Paul's chest when he heard the door close. He had trouble breathing. That was lot of information. Daryl liked him? His father was abusive? What was even going on?

He sat down on the couch and took deep breaths, his face in his hands. Panic almost took over Paul's body. Daryl's father was abusive. All those bruises, scratches, burn marks... Were they from his dad? That red line on his back? How bad was it? Was it daily?

Paul ended up crying. Not really sure over what. Because Daryl made sure they can't be together? Or because he knew the place where Daryl was living was dangerous? Just the thought of Will hurting Daryl... It hurt Paul.


	13. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the kudos/comments! I really appreciate it :)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Feedback is always welcome.

_Monday_

 

 

Daryl wasn't at school that day. But Paul wasn't even sure if he could look at him. He wanted to hug him, tell him it was gonna be alright. Paul didn't know how it was gonna be okay, but... things tend to work out, right?

Paul walked home from school and went straight to his room. He sighed. What was he gonna do? What should he? Or should he just stay away? That's what Daryl wanted. Paul laid down the bed.

He understood why Daryl had said no. Daryl liked him back. Daryl's father was not having it, not at all. Paul had no idea what was it like to be living with homophobic parent. He was blessed with supportive parents. And he wanted to help Daryl. Give him all the help he could give.

Paul heard his mother call him. He walked downstairs.

"There's someone on the door for you" Luann smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Paul saw Daryl. And a small white box.

Daryl was biting his lip, his head down and looking up with his blue eyes. "M'sorry I yelled. Sorry I lied. Sorry for this mess" he said, offering the box.

"I get it why you said what you said" Paul said, taking the box. "Wanna come in?"

Daryl nodded and they walked to Paul's room. Paul smiled at the pie in his hands.

Paul closed the door. "You don't have to be sorry"

Daryl sighed. "I didn't... mean it, when I said I can't see ye no more"

"How long... you've liked me?" Paul asked, putting the box down.

"I don't know" Daryl shrugged.

Paul sat down his bed. "About your dad-"

"Don't wanna talk 'bout 'im" Daryl said.

"I know. But I have to know" Paul said firmly. "Is it bad?"

Daryl looked at Paul but looked away quickly. Paul stood up and walked closer.

"Daryl... Is it daily?" he asked, almost whispering.

"No" Daryl swallowed hard. "Couple times a week"

Paul nodded. "Daryl... Can I.. kiss you?" he asked.

They were already close, and now looking each other. Paul leaned closer but Daryl gripped his shirt. Paul took Daryl's wrist, feeling the grip ease a bit and Paul locked their lips together.

Daryl was quick to pull away and breathe deeply. Paul placed his other hand on Daryl's neck, pulling him closer. This time they kissed longer. Long enough for Daryl to relax under Paul's touch. They parted their lips and kept kissing. Paul breathed through his nose, pulling Daryl closer.

Daryl's hand was still on Paul's chest, gripping the shirt. The other one was on Paul's back, his nails digging into the shoulder. After a while, they both pulled away.

Paul watched Daryl's beautiful sparkling eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeh" Daryl nodded.

Paul sighed, also nodding as both of his hands ran into Daryl's dark hair. "You think you could crash this night here?"

"I guess. Sure" Daryl muttered.

"I really like you Daryl" Paul said, but it came out as a whisper.

Daryl blushed and looked down, which made Paul smile. "Like ye too" Daryl whispered.

Paul kept smiling as he took few steps away to sit on his desk. "What are we gonna do?"

"Everthang to make my pa' think i'm straight, that's wha'" Daryl muttered, sitting on Paul's bed.

"Okay" Paul nodded. "That's the safest way, right?"

"Yeh. Ye can still come by, but if he gets a hint ye're gay, he'll... ye know" Daryl muttered, the pain in his voice obvious.

"Daryl, if it ever becomes too much, you can always crash here" Paul said.

"Nah, can't do that" Daryl shook his head. "Too much trouble for ye"

"It's not. I want you to be safe" Paul said. "I just... I just wanna help. Please let me help"

"Didn't ask for help" Daryl said.

"I know. But if your dad beats the hell out of you, you're gonna hope someone was there to help you. I'm trying to keep you away from that situation"

"Why ye care so much about me?"

"That's who I am. I care a lot, wanna help" Paul said. "Are you gonna let me do that?"

Daryl was quiet for a moment, but then he just nodded.

 

  
*********** _Next morning_ *************

 

  
Paul woke up into a harsh talking. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the pull out bed that was set for Daryl, empty. He tucked his hair out of his face, seeing Daryl talking to a phone, his back to Paul, hand on the hip.

"I don't care" Daryl said angrily. "Then do it man, do it. Ye ain't gonna do it, fucker. Ye can't. Against the law. Fine, see ye front of school. Fuck, okay, I'll text ye the address" he finished and hung up, writing a text.

"That your dad?" Paul asked, leaning against his elbows.

Daryl spun around quickly, shoving the phone into his pocket. "N-No... Morgan, my friend"

Paul nodded, rubbing his eyes. "You aren't gonna get in... trouble for staying the night, are you?"

"Nah" Daryl shook his head. "He notices if i'm over 3 nights away"

"When does he... do it?" Paul asked carefully, sitting up and crossing his legs under the covers.

"Doesn't need to be drunk. Just when he's mad" Daryl muttered, sitting down the corner of the guest bed.

"How about Merle?"

"Tried to take the hits. Som'times he just... watched" Daryl's voice was becoming shaky, and he looked down. "He moved out, left me there. He was s'pposed to take me with, but he didn't"

Paul nodded. "I'm sorry. That's just, horrible"

"M'used to it" Daryl shrugged.

"You shouldn't be" Paul said. He sighed, he hated to see Daryl so down inside his mind. He jumped out of bed in his pajamas. "Let's have breakfast"

Paul grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him up. They walked downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Hey Bill" Paul said to his step father. "This is Daryl"

Bill turned around with a thermos bottle in his hand. "Hey, great to finally meet you. Did you two sleep okay?"

Both teenagers nodded.

"So are you friends or som-"

"Shouldn't you be at work? Like mom is?" Paul snapped, cutting Bill off. He knew how that sentence would end. He'd heard way too many times, and went through way too many awkward conversations because of it.

"Oh don't pull that card on me. Jesus, in fact I am late. There's some toast and coffee. Have a good day" Bill said, hurrying out of the house.

Paul got two cups of coffee, some toast and they sat down on the table.

Daryl took a sip before asking. "Why'd ye cut 'im off like that?"

"He does it every time I have a male friend over. It's always the same 'are you friends or something more' bullshit" Paul muttered.

"So, what are we?" Daryl asked.

Paul almost choked on his toast. He started coughing, and when he was about to say something, that he wasn't sure, a car horn was heard outside of the house.

"That's Morgan" Daryl said, standing up. "Thanks for... ye know"

"Yeah, sure. Anytime" Paul smiled, watching Daryl walk out.

Paul walked closer to a window, looking outside. He saw Daryl sit into a dark blue car and he could swear the driver had a suit on. The suit man is named Morgan and he's Daryl's friend?

That was one of the many questions that were running through Paul's head. The second biggest question was what were they? They were friends, but they kissed last night. Friends don't kiss.

Paul sighed, realizing he should be getting ready for school.


	14. Daddy issues

  
"I'll see you two tomorrow" Tara said, leaving with a smug smirk.

"Ye told her?" Daryl snapped at Paul.

"Ace, I didn't tell her anything" Paul said. "She just knows I have a crush on you"

Daryl nodded, biting the nail of his thumb. "Should we uh, talk 'bout yesterday?"

"Probably" Paul nodded and closed his locker.

"My ol' man is working. I live closer" Daryl shrugged.

Paul smiled and they left school.

They hadn't talked about the kiss, but that was all Paul could think of. It took everything not to tell Tara about it, he usually tells her everything. But it's different with Daryl. Everything's different. Paul has to be careful what to say, what to do, what not to do and so on and on and on. Paul doesn't wanna screw things over by sharing something with someone that Daryl doesn't want to share.

The teens stepped into the empty house, staying in the living room. Daryl sat on the handle and Paul on the couch, crossing his legs again.

"So" Daryl started started.

Paul chuckled. "What's there to talk about?"

"Don't kno'" Daryl shook his head.

"We kissed. Is that gonna happen again?" Paul asked and they looked at each other.

"I just wanna be with ye" Daryl muttered.

"Like a boyfriend?"

"I don't wanna be yer boyfriend" Daryl stood up, looking at Paul. "Just wanna spend time with ye. See ya when I wake up. Ask 'bout yer day and tell ye 'bout mine. But I ain't wanna be yer stupid boyfriend"

Paul smiled so hard it almost hurt. Paul stood up and stepped closer to him. He carefully moved Daryl's hair out from his face so he could see those blue eyes. Daryl slowly grabbed Paul's neck, his thumbs stroking softly against the jaw line. His hands started to shake little bit as Daryl leaned closer.

"Calm down" Paul whispered. "It's me"

Paul heard Daryl took a final, deep breath. Finally Daryl just kissed him. He smiled against the taller teen's lips and grabbed his shoulders. The kiss was a simple one, making Paul feel warm inside.

Theirs bodies were close as Paul pulled away, but not too far. He could feel Daryl's hot breath against the skin of his face and found himself enjoying the closeness so much. He brushed his nose against Daryl's own, and Daryl kind of rested his forehead against Paul's.

"The hell is this?" Daryl whispered.

"You tell me" Paul answered.

"S'nice" Daryl said.

"Mm-hm" Paul hummed.

"Jus' wanna spend time with ya"

Daryl stepped away, letting his hands fall down Paul's arms. They both looked each other in the eye and smiled. But the moment was ruined by the sound of Paul's phone, letting them know he just received a message.

Paul groaned and Daryl dropped his hands away. Paul read the message, which was from his mother.

 

" _Bill and I need to talk to you. It's good news and important!_ "

 

Paul sighed, "Gotta go. Mom wants to talk"

"Everything okay?" Daryl asked.

That question made Paul smile. "Yeh, some goods new apparently. I'll see you tomorrow, Ace"

 

  
*******************************

 

  
Paul walked into the kitchen. "What?" he asked, seeing his mother and Bill sitting at the table.

"Sit down" Bill nodded toward the chair on the opposite side.

"We got news" Luann smiled.

"I ain't hearing any. Come on, tell already" Paul said as he sat down.

"We are getting married" Luann said.

"I know. You are engaged. I was there" Paul said.

"No no, Paul" Bill started. "We are getting married, soon. In 4 months actually" he said proudly.

"That's fantastic!" Paul laughed. "Almost started to think you'd forget about it"

"And we want you to be Bill's bestman" Luann grabbed her fiance's hand.

Paul felt a ball in his throat. "W-What?"

"Paul, it would mean the world to me" Bill said. "You are so important, I love you. I love your mother so much. You're like a- no. You are my son. And I am your father. I'd really appreciate if you'd be my bestman"

Paul was speechless. He was happy for them. But Bill wasn't his father. Bill was his parent, but not his father. "You're not my dad" he muttered.

"Paul-"

"Let the boy speak" Bill cut Luann off.

"Bill, you're not my dad. Never gonna call you one" Paul shook his head.

"Jesus, I've been in your life for over a decade! I was there to raise you!"

"It's not about time!" Paul raised his voice. "I don't want you to be my father"

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Because my father abandoned me!" Paul shouted, standing up. "I want you to be Bill. Just Bill"

The two adults sat quietly at the table. Paul felt like there was black hole inside his chest and a basketball inside his throat. He rubbed his face and walked upstairs, to his room.

He sat down on the floor, leaned against the bed and took deep breaths. He missed his father. He missed a person he didn't even know. Does that make any sense? How can you miss a person you don't know?

There was a soft knock on Paul's door and Luann walked in. She kept a small smile on her face as she sat next to her son, grabbing him under her arm. Paul rested his head against his mother's shoulder.

"Didn't mean to yell" Paul muttered.

"I know. Bill knows" Luann said. "He would never leave us. He won't. He's not Felix"

Paul sighed. "Why do I miss him? I don't even know Fox"

"He's your biological dad. You're still getting over it"

"Still getting over it? Bullshit, it's been over a decade" Paul looked at Luann.

"It's not about time" Luann smiled a little bit more.

Paul looked down at his lap.

"I've missed this, just sitting in your room talking" Luann hummed. "Remember when you were a bit younger and Bill was working late, we spent hours talking about boys and eating pie?"

Paul laughed. "Yeah. You fell asleep on my bed"

Luann smiled brightly. "How's it going on between you and Daryl? Progress?"

Paul blushed. "Oh yeah.... Well, we kissed. Couple times actually"

"That is so sweet" Luann said. "I remember being your age and dating was so exciting"

"Exciting? I'm _terrified_!" Paul chuckled.

"There's only a thin line between them. You should ask Daryl for dinner here. I'll make spaghetti"

"He might doesn't wanna show up" Paul shrugged. "He's really shy"

"We'll see. Get some sleep, son" Luann smiled and stood up, walking out.

Paul smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He missed Daryl already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all the kudos/comments!
> 
> Maybe leave a comment down how you like characters or storyline, if there's anything I should improve? Feedback is always welcome and very appreciated.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter :)


	15. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the kudos/comments! I really do appreciate it :)
> 
> Here's a little bit longer chapter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Feedback (any kind) is always welcome.

Paul, Daryl and Tara sat in the school cafeteria at their lunch break. Daryl was swinging on his chair, Tara biting the end of her pen as Paul let her copy the homework.

"Y're the only one who actually works, Paul" Daryl muttered.

"I'm trying to get straight A's" Paul shrugged.

"I got straight C's, do I win?" Daryl mocked.

"Yes, the job from McDonalds" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus" Tara said.

"Y're just copyin' stuff" Daryl said.

"But I have to make it slightly different" Tara muttered, making Daryl snort.

Paul smiled as he realized how good Tara and Daryl got along. "Wanna come for dinner? My mom's making spaghetti" he asked.

"Yes, I love that stuff" Tara smiled.

"Got nothin' else" Daryl shrugged, giving the half smile.

"Come by 5.30pm" Paul smiled.

 

  
***************************

 

  
' _You are such an asshole_ '

' _Shuddup, Jesus. You are being dumb. Daryl is eating spaghetti with you, Luann and Bill third and fourth(?) wheeling. Stop complaining._ '

  
Paul sighed as he laid down on the living room couch. Tara had cancelled. Of course she had. She was probably just watched her favorite movies and eating junk food, not 'parents being stupid'. She just wanted Daryl to come over Paul's house. Paul has to stop teaching Tara how to trick people.

"When is he coming? It's almost 5.40" Luann asked.

"Tara cancelled. Daryl should be here" Paul muttered.

"Oh, Tara's not coming? I didn't know she was even invited" Paul's mother smirked.

Paul stood up. "I couldn't ask just Daryl, that would've been weird"

Luann laughed a bit. "You're hopeless. It wouldn't have been weird. You're being silly"

"I guess" Paul sighed. "It's just... I don't wanna mess up"

"Bill messed up a lot at first, I swore I'd kill him. I think you will be fine asking Daryl for dinner"

A door bell rang. "Oh this is exciting!" Luann smiled brightly, walking back to the kitchen.

Paul went open the door. Daryl was standing there in a clean flannel. It was kind of weird seeing him with sleeves but Paul didn't mind it, not at all.

"M'sorry for bein' late. Piece a'shit didn't wanna start" Daryl nodded toward the white truck in the driveway.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Paul smiled, letting Daryl in. "Tara's not coming"

"Oh, alright" Daryl nodded.

"Dinner's ready"

The dinner went perfectly. Bill tried really hard not to ask too many question, but for being very curious person, he did get something out from Daryl. Daryl told he has moved around Georgia a lot but he has never been out of Georgia, usually once a year but sometimes even twice. He has transferred schools a lot, never really having enough time to bond with class mates. But this time it was looking like he was staying here for a good while since Will got a stable job.

Paul was glad Daryl was talking. He still remembered the first time he met Daryl. The mute, grumpy guy was gone. As the four finished, the boys walked upstairs to Paul's room.

"That went well" Paul said.

"Yeh" Daryl nodded. "Was nervous for nothin'"

"But it was just a casual dinner"

"I kno'... But it was kind of offical 'meet the parents' kind of thingy, right?" Daryl said, Paul nodding. "Yer folks are nice"

Paul smiled. "Yeah. They were excited to meet you, again. They like you"

"Really?" Daryl chuckled. He picked something from his back pocket, handing it to Paul. "I borrowed tha' book once. It was good"

Paul got the book. "I told you. Thanks for bringing it back so soon. Usually when I borrow Tara some stuff, it takes at least 6 months. Or it never comes back" Paul laughed.

Daryl smiled. "Hope ye don't mind, I wrote stuff to the side of the pages" Daryl scrathed his neck. "Habit I don't even kno' I'm doin' it"

"That's fine" Paul shook his head, opening the book.

He saw " _WTF are u doin_ " written with a small, messy style. "You're right, Christopher was being really dumb" he chuckled.

Daryl smiled. Paul put the book back to the shelf and asked Daryl "Do you wanna crash the night?"

"Yeh, gladly" Daryl nodded, sitting on Paul's bed. "Can I ask ye somethin'?"

"Of course" Paul said.

"Ye and Tara, how good friends are ye?"

"We are best friends" Paul chuckled. "I mean, during breaks she practically lives here. She lives so close. We tell each other everything and I'm sure she has seen my butt couple times"

Daryl laughed at the last part. "So... Ye've told her 'bout the kiss?"

"No, haven't" Paul shook his head. "Wasn't sure if you'd.. wanted me to"

"Tara's cool, Maggie too. They're yer friends, I like 'em. They should kno' tha' we are kind of... an item?" Daryl muttered.

"Why do you sound like you are asking?"

"Just... Ye wanna be?" Daryl shrugged.

"Of course" Paul chuckled. "I wanna be _an item_ with you. Whatever that means"

"Shuddup" Daryl chuckled. "Ye kno' wha' I mean"

"Yeah. I do" Paul smiled.

 

  
************************************

 

  
Paul narrowed his eyes at the small light coming from the lamp that was on his desk. Daryl was up, leaning against the wall, horror drawn to his face. The dark hair was glued to his forehead from sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Daryl?" Paul breathed.

Daryl's eyes shot to Paul. "I.. I-I" he stuttered.

Paul stood up. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"Should go" Daryl shook his head.

"That's not happening" Paul said. "Why do you look like you've been swimming?"

"I -I had a... nightmare" Daryl said. "Can't stay here"

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"He's here" Daryl's eyes darted around the room.

That broke Paul's heart a little, but painfully. "He's not here, Daryl"

"I felt him, he's here" Daryl's voice was shaky.

"You should get into a shower. You're sweating like Niagara" Paul said, walking over his clothing cabinet and grabbed a fresh, clean towel and handed it to Daryl. "I'll pick you some clothes and you get into a shower"

Daryl held the towel tightly as Paul led him into the bathroom. Paul sighed, but felt relieved when he heard the shower turn on. It was 2am. He was doing the right thing, right? Paul walked back and grabbed a hoodie that would hopefully fit Daryl, along with some other clothing.

Paul waited outside the bathroom and after the shower turned off, he waited 5 minutes more. He softly knocked on the door, asking "Can I come in? I have the clothes"

A quiet answer of 'yeh' was to be heard.

Paul opened the door, seeing Daryl holding the towel around his waist, his chest bare and hair still little wet. He tried not to stare, not wanting to make Daryl uncomfortable but he noticed some more burn marks and thin scars on his stomach.

"Hope they fit" Paul said, placing the clothes next to the sink.

Paul opened the med locker, picking out a tube. "Could you show me your back?" he asked, almost petrified.

"Wha'?" Daryl sounded confused.

Paul looked at him, showing him the lotion. "This is anti-scar lotion. One day I saw this pink scar on your back. It helps them to fade"

Daryl looked at Paul and hesitated for a moment, but he turned around. Paul wasn't prepared for so many. 5, 8 almost 10 red lines went across Daryl's back. Paul gritted his teeth as he started applying the lotion on Daryl's skin. Paul could feel he was shaking.

Paul placed a soft kiss on the back of Daryl's neck, and said "Breathe, Daryl. Breathe"

Paul ran his fingers over every scar he saw. When he was finished, he wiped his hand on his pajamas and said "There you go"

Daryl looked at Paul over his shoulder, nodding. Paul put the tube back and walked out to let Daryl change. Paul sat on his bed to wait for him.

When Daryl finally shows up he places the sweaty clothes on the guest bed, avoiding eye contact.

"Does this happen a lot?" Paul asked.

"Kinda" Daryl muttered.

"Is it about your dad?" Paul asked, but when he heard Daryl sniff he regretted it. Paul stood up walked over Daryl.

"Hey, you're safe" Paul said, grabbing him into a hug. "It was just a dream"

Daryl let his head fall on his shoulder, the grip on Paul's shirt getting tighter. Daryl sniffs again, but is quick to walk away from Paul's arms.

Paul looked at Daryl, asking "Would you ever had told me?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. Ye would've just thought tha' I'm a loser with' daddy issues"

"I've got daddy issues too" Paul chuckled. "I would never see you as a loser, Ace"

Daryl stood quiet, playing with his fingertips as he watched Paul. "Yer dad leaving... has nothin' to do with ye. He got no idea what he's missin' out"

Paul smiled a little, but it faded soon. "It's just... I miss him and I don't even know him. I'm scared to get close with people, I'm just afraid they'll abandon me suddenly"

"I'd never do that" Daryl said.

"How about you? You said Merle was supposed to take you with him, but didn't. What if he had taken you? Where would you be?"

Daryl shrugged. "Somewhere bad, prolly"

Paul sighed. "Why'd you move here?"

"Were kicked out. Ol' man sucks at payin' rent" Daryl muttered. "We're both just fuckers with damn daddy issues"

Paul laughed a little. "Yeah, well... It's good to have someone who understands"

"Yeh" Daryl smiled.

Paul sat down on his bed. "Are you okay to go back to sleep?"

"Uhm, yeah" Daryl said, switching the desk lamp off.

They both climbed back to their beds. Paul sighed and as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness, he saw Daryl just watching the ceiling, his chest raising and falling in a steady rythm.

"Daryl" Paul said quietly. "Wanna sleep next to me?"

Daryl turned his head to Paul, not saying anything. After a moment he turned his face back to the ceiling. Paul sighed deeply and closed his eyes. But then he felt the bed dip next to him. He opened his eyes to find Daryl crawling under the blanket.

Both boys laid on their sides, the dim moonlight giving the possibility to see each other. They twined their hands together, Daryl being the first one to fall back to sleep.


	16. Skip this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the kudos/comments!  
> I hope this chapter is okay.  
> Feedback is always welcome and very appreciated! :)

  
Paul woke up alone. He groaned and stretched his arms, realizing Daryl was nowhere to be found in his room. Paul frowned, thinking if he had left earlier. The other side of Paul's bed was cold, so was the guest mattress. Clothes that Paul had burrowed was neatly folded on his desk, Daryl's own clothes gone. He totally had left.

He sighed and changed out of his pajamas. He walked down, knowing his parents had already left for work. Paul saw the front door was slightly open.

He peeked outside, seeing the familiar angel wing vest. Daryl was sitting at the porch steps, smoking a cigarette.

"Didn't know you were a chimney" Paul said as he fully opened the door, "Santa Claus go through often?"

"Once'a year" Daryl chuckled. "I don't usually smoke, just when nervous"

Paul sat down next to him. "Why are you nervous?"

"Woke up next ta ya" Daryl looked at Paul. "Never... I mean, kinda just panicked"

"You could've woken me up" Paul said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeh" Daryl blushed a little.

"Aw, is Daryl Dixon the badass redneck with moonshine and crossbow blushing?" Paul teased, making Daryl blush even more.

"Stop" Daryl shook his head, standing up. "We're already late for school"

"We should skip this day" Paul said. "Get breakfast from the diner. Go to a book shop, maybe"

Daryl stood quiet for a moment, until he said "C'mon then"

The two walked down the street. Paul felt their hands brush against each other, Daryl actually grabbing his as they walked. Now it was Paul's turn to blush.

 

 

******************************************

 

  
"Fistful of skulls? Sounds dumb" Daryl muttered and shoved another piece of bagel into his mouth.

Paul put the book back to the shelf. "Everything sounds bad to you. Hey look, Moth is here" he said happily, grabbing the novel and carrying it with 2 another books.

"Blood in the ocean?" Daryl asked, pointing one of them.

"I don't like horror" Paul shook his head.

"Rebels and Gods?" Daryl tried again.

"I've read it twice" Paul chuckled. "This store never gets new stuff"

"I used to wipe out every book store in every town I lived. Should do it here too" Daryl talked as they walked to the next aisle.

Paul drank his coffee. "Have you read Sinner of paradise? You kinda remind me of Lowell Underwood"

"Tha' so? Am nothing like 'im" Daryl huffed.

"He sacrificed his eyes to save the family. I think that's something you'd do" Paul smiled, kneeling down and picking up another book. "Knights without hate, you should really read this one"

Daryl picked the book and they continued walking.

"It's hard to believe you like books" Paul chuckled. "You're a _nerd_ "

"We _both_ read" Daryl muttered.

"But why do you like to read?" Paul asked.

"Don't kno'..." Daryl shrugged. "It's just a break from everythin', ya know?"

"I know. Feel like it's a better world than this one" Paul muttered, looking at Daryl.

"From wha' I've seen, you got pretty nice life" Daryl said.

"I do now. I used to bullied before I changed school. They'd call me names, throw things at me. I could easily kick their asses but... Words hurt more than a fist"

Daryl looked at Paul as he bit the inside of his lip. "M'sorry"

"Don't be" Paul shook his head. "They were assholes. It's in the past"

"Like yer attitude" Daryl chuckled.

Paul smiled.

 

  
*************************************

 

  
Daryl wasn't used to having nice days like this. Getting books and reading them in library, then going bowling. And with someone like Paul, it was the best day Daryl ever had experienced. Usually the days after school are rough for Daryl. Trying to deal with Will when he's drunk or picking someone up from the police station or solving Merle's fuck ups.

Daryl stood front of his house, looking down to the ground. He didn't want to go inside. He heard the music and the loud talking. He wanted to do anything else but go inside. But he had no choice.

He stepped in, seeing his father with two girls on the couch. There was some red and blue lights around the room, the music was bass boosted and both of the girls basically dry humping Will.

"Daryl! Fuckin' waited for ages for ye" Will spoke, shoving the girls away and standing up.

"Hey pa'. Ladies" Daryl nodded.

Will put his arm around Daryl's shoulders. The teenager could smell the hard alcohol it almost made him drunk. "Ye see the gal with brown hair?" Will spoke into his son's ear. "Found a photo of ye, she wants ye, she wants ye bad"

Daryl's body built up anxiety. He had never seen the girl before, but right now she was eyeing him from the couch. Will continued "Ye shoulda thank me, I set ye up with an 26 year old. Have fun" Will pushed Daryl toward the girl.

The lady grabbed Daryl's hands, teasingly pulled him into his room and closed the door.

"Okay who the hell are ye?" Daryl asked.

"Call me Brownie" she said, grabbing Daryl's belt and pulling him closer. She instantly started kissing Daryl's neck, letting him smell the alcohol and meth on her.

"Okay, darlin' uh" Daryl pushed her away, "I can't"

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work" Brownie whispered in his ear, opening Daryl's belt.

Daryl stepped away, his back against the wall. "M'serious"

"Come on, I want you!" she whined.

"No!" Daryl growled.

She made a pout face and stepped away, opening the door. "Will? Will! Daryl ain't giving any. You said he would!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Daryl grabbed the girl away from the door.

Inside the minute, Will walked into the room. "Hell's the matter with ye? Yer turning down gorgeous tight pussy?"

Daryl didn't say anything.

"Ye turned into some kind of fag?"

Daryl's anger built up inside. "So if I don't wanna fuck some random bitch, I'm a fag?"

"Are ye?" Will asked.

"Wha' if yeah?!" Daryl shouted.

Will slapped his hand across Daryl's face, the golden rings Will liked to wear didn't make it any easier. Daryl took a deep breath, looking at Will, the sting spreading in his face.

"Are ya a god damn fag?" Will asked.

" _No_ " Daryl said, biting his teeth on the lie.

Will slightly nodded. "Then fuckin' prove it"

"Then get the hell outta my room" Daryl muttered in a low voice.

Will left the room, slamming the door. Daryl sighed, looking at the girl.

"Ye wanted to fuck? Fine" Daryl grunted, pulling his belt off angrily and instantly started to hate himself even more.


	17. Fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And all of the kudos/comments! I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. Feedback is always welcome.

  
Daryl woke up tired, so tired. He heard talking from the kitchen, he knew he had to get up. He looked around his room, feeling like crap. He had showered at least 3 times last night. 'Shit' Daryl whispered, pulling his shirt and other clothes on. He walked into kitchen, finding his father and Morgan.

When you put Will and Morgan in the same room, it never really works out how planned.

"Ye had fun last night?" Will snickered.

"Fuck you" Daryl muttered.

"Aren't you a sunshine this morning" Morgan said, straightening his tie and putting the briefcase on the table.

"Why are ye even here?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms.

"You decided to skip whole day of school and ignore all my calls and texts" Morgan said. "Do you wanna end up in the system? Or jail?"

"Ye put this kid in jail, I'll kill ye" Will warned.

"You're the reason why he needs me!" Morgan shouted.

"He stole the car by himself" Will defended.

"Because you needed an escape vehicle" Morgan said, rubbing his head furiously and turned to the teenager. "Daryl, I'm serious. I know you don't want me to help you, but that's the court's order. You start ignoring me, you'll end up in the system. You get back to bad influenced people, you start doing worse crimes than just stealing and you will end up in jail. You need to answer my calls. You need to stay in school until you graduate. Do you understand?"

Daryl breathed deeply, anger inside him. Actually, there was lot of feelings, they were all mixed. He knew he needed Morgan's advice and quiding, but he didn't wanna look hopeless or vulnerable. Daryl sighed, nodded.

"Yeh" he muttered.

"Good" Morgan grabbed the briefcase. "I'll give you a ride to school"

 

  
*******************************

 

  
Paul walked through the school hall, searching for Daryl. He saw the boy on his locker and Paul smiled, but it quickly faded away when he saw the bruise on Daryl's cheek.

"Ace, what happened?" Paul asked, dropping his school bag on the floor, trying to have a better look.

"It's nothin'" Daryl muttered.

"Daryl"

"What ye think happened?" Daryl grunted, looking at Paul.

Paul sighed and nodded. He was going for a small kiss on the cheek, but Daryl grabbed Paul's shoulder, looking around and slightly shaking his head. Paul nodded again, taking Daryl's hand and placing the kiss on his knuckles, making Daryl smile a little.

But what Paul noticed next made him drop the hand. "What's that on your neck?" Paul asked, eyeing the bruised spots on Daryl's neck. They weren't just bruises.

Daryl quickly looking into the small mirror inside his locker, also seeing the marks. He shut the locker angrily, saying "Shit..."

Paul waited quietly for an explanation, his eyebrows raised high.

"It's nothing" Daryl said, looking directly to Paul's eyes.

"Don't you lie to me, Dixon" Paul warned.

"Meant nothin' to me" Daryl said.

"So you did hook up with someone else?" Paul asked, picking up his bag from the floor.

"M'sorry" Daryl said.

"Fuck, Daryl. I thought.. We were-" Paul stuttered, really struggling to speak. There was a hole inside his heart and his lungs were filling up with hurt.

"Paul, we are a thing" Daryl said firmly. "It meant nothing, it was just sex"

" _Just sex_? How is that supposed to make me feel better!?" Paul shouted. "Just seeing you with hickeys that someone else made breaks my heart!"

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "Paul, I'm so sorr-"

"Who was it?" Paul asked.

"Said her name was Brownie but I'm pretty sure tha' it was a lie" Daryl muttered.

"So you didn't even know her?!" Paul shouted, crossing his arms.

"Paul, I kno' I fucked up but I had no other choice" Daryl said.

"No other choice? How about _not_ fucking her and _not_ cheating on me?" Paul asked, the pain inside him only getting worse.

"This thing is fucked up, I kno' that"

"Just, I- I gotta go" Paul muttered, rubbing his face. "Need some air"

As Paul walked away, he heard someone punch a locker. He didn't know what to do. The pain inside Paul's chest didn't feel sharp, it felt tight. It was a balloon ready to burst. Feeling of being betrayed and not good enough were mixing in his stomach. His legs felt weak and head was about to pass out.

Paul was heading back home.

 

 

***********************************

 

  
Paul rubbed his face angrily as his mother patted him on the back. "I am so angry. So.. god damn... mad" he muttered.

"Don't blame yourself" Luann said.

"I thought he was a good guy. A guy who wouldn't cheat" Paul said, sighing.

"You think you can work it out? Have a talk?" Luann asked. "I can't believe Daryl did this, it's not... It's not _him_ "

"I really don't wanna see him" Paul shooked his head.

"Daryl wouldn't wanna hurt you, I know that for sure" Luann said.

"Then why would he fuck some bitch?" Paul asked harshly, looking at his mother.

Luann sighed. The door bell rang downstairs.

"If it's Daryl, just tell him to go away and shut the door" Paul muttered, falling on his back on the bed.

Luann walked downstairs and Paul closed his eyes for a moment. He was angry. He was sad. Most of all, he felt betrayed. Another set of tears appeared to his eyes which he quickly wiped away, he had cried enough.

Paul heard a small rock hit his window. He frowned and got up as another rock appeared. He saw Daryl, he opened the window.

"Throwing rocks, really? Why don't you pick up a CD player too and play a god damn love song?" Paul shouted.

"Just listen to me!" Daryl said.

"Why should I!?" Paul shouted.

"B'cause I can explain!"

"No, you can't! You cheated on me, end of story"

"God damn it, Paul. Listen!" Daryl shouted.

Paul sighed, leaning against the window, arms crossed.

"I kno' this sounds fucked up, it is and I kno' it is. My ol' man hooked me up with this random chick he picked up some bar or crack hole, I don't kno'. I had never seen her b'fore but she just wanted me to sleep with her. I didn't wanna do it, but then Will just freaked out, askin' me if I was gay and then told me to fuckin' prove it. So I did. He's done this b'fore, hooking me up with random chicks. And this whole mess, I kno' I fucked this up and _I hate myself_ so much for it. I hate myself for fuckin' that bitch. I hate myself _so_ _much_ right now, 'cause ye deserve the best and I'm just... I'm trash" Daryl spoke with shaky voice and tears in his eyes.

Paul wanted to cry. He closed the window and walked downstairs, outside. He saw Daryl wiping his tears away as he walked up to the porch.

"Daryl... Don't hate yourself" Paul shooked his head.

"I should. Deserve it" Daryl shrugged. "I cheated on ye"

Paul wasn't sure what to say. "I don't hate you. Don't be so harsh"

"Ye should hate me. Ye should be screamin' and throwin' things at me, tryin' to light my house on fire or beating up the truck!" Daryl shouted. "Ye should be angry"

"I am pissed off but it doesn't matter because it meant nothing to you, right?"

Daryl sighed. "Just...M'sorry"

"I know you are" Paul muttered. "But I don't wanna scream or throw things at you. I want to love you. I still do and this doesn't change it"

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I love you" Paul said, hint of a smile on his face. "I know it's early to say it, but... I do"

"M'no good, I'm trash" Daryl chuckled.

"If you're trash, can I take you out?" Paul smirked.

Daryl looked up and chuckled. "Ye're an idiot"

"Maybe" Paul shrugged. "I'm just... I'm so mad at you right now"

"Ye got every reason to be" Daryl nodded. "Forgive me, please. I'll never do it again"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Paul said.

"I promise. I won't do it again" Daryl repeated. "I love you"

A warm feeling flushed down the anger. Paul looked at Daryl seeing how his tears appeared again. Paul stepped closer to wipe them away. "Don't cry" he whispered.

Daryl nodded. "I didn't wanna do it. I hate myself 'cause I did. The whole time, after, right now. Hate myself. Feel like I raped myself" he muttered, looking down.

Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and gave him a hug. Daryl's hands rested on Paul's back, closing into a tight embrace. They both felt each other's breath against their skins.

"Wanna come inside?" Paul asked, quietly.

"And ye won't kill me?" Daryl asked.

Paul chuckled. "No. Maybe I'm stupid for forgiving you this early but what can I do? I hate to see you like this. You clearly regret this mess and even though I am mad, I don't wanna send you home like this"

Daryl pulled away from the hug and smiled a little.


	18. Made up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments!
> 
> Here is a bit longer chapter, I hope you enjoy :) Feedback is always welcome.

  
Paul woke up to a feeling Daryl pressed against his side, his head on Paul's shoulder and hands close to their chests. Paul smiled and ran his fingers softly through Daryl's hair, careful not to wake him up. He loved Daryl. He didn't wanna leave this place.

It was messed up to think but Paul understood what Daryl had done. He was protecting his own safety. It was like the snowball effect. If Daryl hadn't slept with the girl, Will would've thought Daryl was gay and then Daryl would have gotten hurt. It was messed up, the whole situation to be honest. But Paul understood.

He sighed as he watched Daryl sleep, he looked so peaceful. Safe. That's what Paul wanted, to keep Daryl safe. He hated Will. His mind was full of plans how he could take Daryl away from his father, but none of them would work in real life. What kind of a father practically forces his son to fuck someone, anyway?

Paul laid on his back and saw something at his nightstand. It was a small note and a polaroid picture. He knew right away the photo was from his mother's polaroid camera, and the note said ' _glad you two made up :)_ ' and it was a picture of Paul and Daryl sleeping.

He grabbed the photo and chuckled quietly. Daryl moaned in his sleep and began to rub his eyes, grunting "Morning"

"Morning Ace" Paul smiled.

"What's tha'?" Daryl asked raising his head.

"My mom snapped a picture when we were sleeping"

"Ye look cute" Daryl laid his head back to Paul's chest.

"You want it?" Paul asked.

"Nah, ye can keep it" Daryl said, brushing his hair out of his face.

Paul put the photo back to his nightstand and turned to Daryl. They shared a long stare, both shyly smiling. Daryl asked if they should get up but Paul didn't want to. Not just yet. This was his first time actually waking next to Daryl, he wanted that view to sink into his brain.

Bruise on Daryl's cheekbone was yellow with blueish tint. Paul cupped his face, thumb crossing the spot. "Does it hurt?" Paul asked.

"When ye are poking" Daryl answered.

Paul chuckled, his hand falling onto Daryl's neck. He saw the hickies again, cringing inside. He pulled Daryl closer, placing a kiss on the skin.

"Daryl uhhh... H-How do you d-do a hickey?" Paul stuttered.

Daryl chuckled quietly, smirking. "Ye just suck the skin"

Paul slightly nodded, getting lost in Daryl's neck. He smelled the masculine scent from Daryl, with a hint of cigarette on it. Paul nibbled on the skin, sucking slightly. Daryl let out a low growl that sent shivers down Paul's spine. Daryl's hand wandered along Paul's back, feeling every spot. Paul pushed Daryl down and climbed on top of him, sitting on his lower stomach and kept kissing all over Daryl's neck. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but as Daryl kept making more noises out of pleasure, Paul thought he was doing something right.

"I didn't like seeing those things, when they weren't mine" Paul muttered right above Daryl's skin, "Thought I'd make them mine"

"Mmm" Daryl grunted. "Like how ye think, Rovia"

Paul chuckled, his nose scraping Daryl's jawline as his lips were searching the other side of the neck. He softly bit Daryl, earning an low moan from him.

"Huh, you like that?" Paul asked, his hands feeling up Daryl's chest.

"It is pretty hot" Daryl said quietly, his hand going up to the back of Paul's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Paul gladly answered the kiss, sliding his knees back to lay on top of Daryl. Paul's right leg was between Daryl's legs and both of their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Until Paul felt something poke his thigh.

"Daryl, uh are you-" Paul was blushing hard. "Hard?"

"Shuddup, so are ye" Daryl chuckled, and he wasn't lying.

Paul felt hot in his face and his hands started to shake.

"Relax, Paul" Daryl said, his thumb petting Paul's jawline. "Don't gotta do anythin' ye don't want"

Paul slided off of Daryl, now laying on his back next to him. "It's just... I don't... I've never" Paul stuttered, but he wasn't able to form full sentences.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Daryl said. "Ye wanna be sure the first time is with the right person?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, first time is a big deal. You're gonna remember it" Paul said.

"I wish I would've waited, or been smarter" Daryl frowned, "can't remember how it happened, I prob'ly was drunk. It was just... a mistake" he muttered.

"How old were you?" Paul asked.

"'bout fifteen, Merle hooked me up with his friend" Daryl sighed.

Paul wasn't sure what to say, so he just simply grabbed Daryl's hand and kissed it. "You ever been with guy?" Paul decided to ask.

"Nah" Daryl shook his head.

"Well, then... You technically are still a virgin" Paul laid on his side.

"I guess" Daryl gave the half smile.

 

  
********************************

 

Paul and Daryl had been quite late for school and Tara wouldn't stop making fun of the hickies on Daryl's neck that Paul had made. After school, the three decided to go to the diner to see Maggie.

"Maggie, you here?" Paul asked as they stepped in and sat down to their usual table.

Maggie walked out from the kitchen and sat down next to Tara, her mouth open "Oh my god Daryl your neck!" she half laughed.

"Paul is a damn _leech_ " Tara laughed.

"Paul ' _the leech_ ' Rovia. Sounds good to me" Maggie nodded.

Daryl was blushing, lowkey trying to hide his neck with his hand but he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Stop bullying him" Paul stated to the giggling girls.

"Not yet" Tara shook her head. "Daryl, did you get into fight with vacuum cleaner? Because that's what it looks like"

"Enough!" Paul chuckled.

"A'least someone respects me here" Daryl muttered.

"Yeah, the leech respects you" Maggie laughed, earning a death glare form Daryl. "Jokes aside, how is it going?"

Daryl and Paul shared a deep look. Paul smiled a little, saying "We are doing great"

Daryl joined the smile.

 

 

*************** _Saturday_ *******************

 

 

"What are you doing?" Paul asked when Daryl parked in a empty parking lot.

"You gotta kno' how to drive" Daryl said, throwing the keys to Paul. "Gonna teach ya"

"What?" Paul breathed as Daryl got out, walked to the other side, opened the passenger's door and pushed Paul over the steering wheel.

Daryl sat in and closed the door. "Key in"

"Daryl, I do know how to drive" Paul said.

"Which one is the clutch pedal?" Daryl asked.

"Clutch pedal?" Paul felt confused and looked into his feet. "There's _three_ pedals?"

"This is an manual. Okay, clutch is on the left, brake in the middle and gas on the right" Daryl explained. "Key in"

"Okay" Paul obeyed.

"Clutch down, turn the key" Daryl said and Paul obeyed, the engine waking up. "Release clutch a bit, press gas at the same time"

Paul nodded, his heart picking up a faster beat and he did what Daryl told but the engine died down.

"It's 'kay. Turn it back on" Daryl smiled. Paul did. "Release clutch slowly as you press more gas. Then just let clutch be and press gas"

Paul did as told and the vehicle started moving. The gas pedal was completely down as Paul happily said "I'm driving"

Daryl chuckled. "Yer drivin'"

"So Merle taught you?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded. "How old were you?"

"'Bout fourteen. Learnt how to ride the bike when I was 'round sixteen" Daryl said. "Wanna more speed?"

Paul nodded. "Yeh I think I can handle more than 10 miles per hour"

"Clutch down, pull the stick down, release clutch" Daryl said. Paul obeyd the instructions and the truck picked up more speed.

"Why I haven't learnt this earlier? It's easy" Paul chuckled.

"Okay let's stop, and everythin' again without the engine dyin', 'kay?"

Paul smiled brightly as he nodded and stopped the car.

The evening was great. They shared many set of laughters when the engine kept dying, but Daryl stayed patient, knowing Paul hadn't driven before. Merle would've gotten frustrated or angry, but Daryl didn't wanna be like that. He wanted to let Paul know it was okay to mess up, in this case, let the engine die. They spent few hours on the parking lot, until it was getting dark and Daryl insisted to throw Paul back home.

"You haven't seen Die hard?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

"No" Paul chuckled. "I'm not that into action"

Daryl snorted. "We should watch Die hard together"

"Is that a date invite?" Paul smirked.

"Maybe" Daryl shrugged teasingly.

"It's a date" Paul nodded. "Die hard date. Doesn't that sound-"

"Don't start" Daryl interrupted.

"Start what?" Paul laughed.

"Don't start with the arrogant-annoying-little-shit-cocky-Rovia thing"

"Arrogant annoying little shit cocky Rovia? That's a mouthful" Paul chuckled.

"I'll show ye mouthful" Daryl muttered.

"I like it when you talk dirty" Paul said in a fake tease voice.

Daryl couldn't stop laughing. "Y're stupid"

"You love me, Dixon" Paul smirked.

"Yeh I do" Daryl sighed, giving Paul the half smile.

The two quieted down to a comfortable silence, but both of them kept a small smile on. Neither of one expected it, but a deer ran into the road. It was when Paul hit his head, snapping out. He couldn't see straight, everything was mixture of fuzz and blur. He heard the car horn in the back, smelling oil and window cleaner. He heard his name repeatedly, but it was dim in his ears.

He felt Daryl press a red rug to his forehead, pressing on it and it hurt like hell " _PAUL_!" he shouted.

He saw a phone, something about 911 and that was about it.

 

**********************************

 

Paul was sitting on a hospital bed, a nurse stitching his forehead as his parents rushed in.

"Paul are you okay?" Luann asked, fear and worry on her face.

"I'm okay, Daryl took care of me" Paul sighed.

"He took care of you? Because of him you are here with 4 stitches!" Bill shouted.

The nurse finished with the stitches. "Okay, mr. Rovia, I'm done. You're going to be just fine, it was just a surface scratch, no serious damage. Keep it clean, keep it dry, come here in 2 weeks and I'll take those out for you, okay?" she smiled.

Paul nodded, "Okay" they all watched the nurse leave and as soon she did, Paul jumped down from the bed. "You have no reason to be mad at Daryl!" he snapped. "He made sure I got into a hospital, not caring about his dislocated shoulder!"

"Daryl is not good for you!" Bill said. "You've skipped judo, you've skipped school, I haven't seen Tara in the house for a long time and now you got yourself into a car crash! All because of Daryl"

"It's _not_ his fault!" Paul shouted. "He's not making me skip school. I still see Tara. Daryl showed me how to drive. He is a great driver"

"Paul, I know he means a lot to you but.... Think about it. Is he really a good guy? He cheated on you!" Bill kept arguing.

"That fucking shit is solved" Paul growled.

"You do not talk to me like that!"

"Stop saying it's all Daryl's fault! It's not! I'm not your perfect little boy anymore!" Paul finished and stormed out of the room.

He saw Daryl in the hall. He only had dislocated his shoulder which was easy to fix. "Ye okay?"  
Daryl asked.

"I'm fine" Paul said without stopping.

Daryl followed. "Paul, stop"

"No, we're leaving" Paul grunted.

"Paul!" Daryl grabbed him, stopping him. Paul was edge of crying as he turned around. "Wha' happened?"

"My parents just... They think this crash and me skipping judo and school is your fault" Paul muttered, wiping his eyes. "It is not your fault"

"C'mere" Daryl said, grabbing his boyfriend for a hug.

Paul hold on tightly, his face against Daryl's shoulder. He felt safe. The tight feeling inside his chest was replaced with warmth.

Paul pulled away, smiling "You're the best"

"Ye bring it out" Daryl shrugged.

Paul chuckled and kissed Daryl's cheek. "Can we go now?"


	19. I can help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments!  
> Here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.  
> Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated.

  
********** _Skip to Monday_ ************

 

Paul entered his house after school. Him and Daryl had finally exchanged phone numbers and they had been texting the whole day since Daryl had informed he had the flu. Paul dropped his school bag to the couch and heard someone working in the kitchen. It was Bill.

They hadn't talked a word after the fight at the hospital. Luann wasn't pushing them to speak, knowing they could use a small break.

"Want some coffee?" Bill asked.

Paul didn't answer but was about to head upstairs but Bill didn't let him do that, he walked into the living room. "Paul, wait"

Paul turned around and shoved his hands to his pockets.

Bill sighed. "How's the head?"

"It's fine"

"Look, kid... I'm sorry for yelling at you" Bill said. "I love you and seeing you get hurt, that was just... It kind of freaked me out"

Paul stood there quiet, looking at his step father.

"It's not Daryl's fault the deer ran in front of you. And if you say it's not his fault why you've skipped, then it's not" Bill raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry"

Paul nodded. "It's okay"

"But as your parent, I just want you to be careful, okay? Sometimes good thing turns into a bad thing. Daryl has messed up few times and I know you care about him a lot, I want you to think if he's worth the heartbreak if you break up"

"He is" Paul said, crossing his arms.

"Then he is" Bill nodded and smiled, walking back into kitchen.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

The doorbell rang. Paul's light feet shifted down the stairs. He had just showered and changed into pajamas. It was pretty late, his parents almost asleep in their bedroom. Paul opened the door to a shock.

"Daryl?" Paul's voice cracked. Daryl hadn't been sick, at least not with the flu.

Daryl was holding a bag, his eyes glued to the ground. The usual set of sleeveless shirt and vest showed couple bruises on his arms. He raised his face to look at Paul. There was a dark bruise around his left eye, few cuts around his face.

"Can I stay 'ere?" he asked.

Paul's heart was aching, badly. He didn't need to ask who did this, he knew. And it broke his heart even more. "As long as you need"

Daryl was edge of crying as they reached Paul's room. The bag was dropped next to Paul's bed and Daryl furiously rubbed his head.

"Daryl" Paul spoke softly. "What happened?"

"Pa' got angry 'bout the truck" Daryl sniffed. "Got real mad. Tried to hide it, but he found out today"

Paul felt himself making tears. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, grabbing Daryl for hug. Daryl buried his head into Paul's neck, hugging him tight. He trembled a little.

"This is just, gash-" Daryl's voice was painful as he pulled away. "I- I don't kno' wha' to do"

"We will figure that out" Paul soothed, running his fingers along Daryl's hair.

"Th-This is so fucked up" Daryl grunted.

"I know" Paul sighed. "I want to help you. I care so much about you. You know that, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. I trust ye"

"You can stay here as long as you want or need. I wanna keep you safe" Paul said.

"I'm never gonna be safe" Daryl shook his head. "I don't kno' how to get out"

Paul felt hopeless, lost. The boy sighed. "I'm gonna fucking kill Will"

"Paul no" Daryl grunted. "Don't get into this shit"

"Why not?" Paul took a step back. "I can help. I will help. I have to do something"

Daryl took a deep breath. "Ye lettin' me crash here, that's all ye can do"

"No, I can do more" Paul ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ye can't!" Daryl snapped, almost angrily. "Stay out of it. I can't risk it ye get hurt. He can beat me as much as he wants, but I won't let 'im land a touch on ye"

Paul sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He rubbed his face and tried to speak but it came out as a whisper. "I wanna help"

Daryl wrapped his arms around Paul and kissed his head. "I kno'. I'll figure somethin' out. Maybe I'll move in with John"

Paul nodded before he rested his head against Daryl.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Paul woke up into the desk lamp being on. He rubbed his eyes seeing Daryl reading a book sitting next to the bed.

"Nightmare again?" Paul asked.

"Yeh" Daryl nodded, putting the book down.

"Need something?" Paul moved closer to play with his boyfriend's hair.

"Nah" he sighed.

"Daryl, who's Morgan?" Paul asked. "Is he like a lawyer?"

"Wha' ye mean? Told ye, he's a friend" Daryl looked confused.

"I've seen him around. He's not just a friend, I know that. So who is he?" Paul asked, but Daryl was not going for an answer. "I'm just asking, if he could get you out"

"He can't help me" Daryl shook his head.

"Does he know about how your dad treats you?" Paul frowned.

"No... I've never told anyone" Daryl muttered. "He just knows pa' is a drunk, angry person who shouts over tiniest thing"

"Is he like a therapist?"

"Nah. More like a... guy who guides me" Daryl shrugged. "He is supposed to keep me 'way of crime and shit"

"Why do you see him?"

"About a year ago pa' got mixed into some shit. He needed a vehicle so he could disappear for 'while. I stole a car for 'im. Got caught. Court ordered me to pay a fine and get my shit togetha. Finish high school. Listen to Morgan. Or I'd end up in the system, or worse, jail" Daryl spoke.

"Would being in the system be so bad? It has to be better than getting beaten up by your dad" Paul sighed.

"Ye don't kno. It's worse, they don't care. Merle ended up there. He spent 8 months in different families. Then he turned 18 an' got out" Daryl said.

"Were the families bad?"

"Yeh" Daryl chuckled. "They just wanted money. Merle was just a... pile o' cash, an object to 'em. I don't wanna end up like tha'"

"You're gonna get seriously hurt if you don't do something" Paul said.

"Ye think I haven't tried?" Daryl stood up. "I've tried, everythin'. I keep fucking everythin' up. I'm a fuckin' mistake"

Paul looked at Daryl, his chest feeling heavy. "Don't say things like that. You are the ace"

"M'not. I shouldn't be 'ere. My parents didn't want me, Merle didn't. No one does" Daryl choked back tears. "I keep fuckin' things up, soon ye won't want me either"

"Daryl stop saying things like that" Paul stood up and grabbed Daryl's shoulders. "I don't care if you have fucked up in the past, your mistakes doesn't define you. I won't care if you mess up in the future because I know you can solve them. I will help you, I promise you that. I want you here" Paul spoke, his hands running up to Daryl's hair.

Daryl rested his forehead against Paul's, careful not to touch the stitches. Daryl took a deep breath.

"You are a good person, Daryl" Paul whispered. "One of the best I've met. You're my ace"

"Don't leave me" Daryl's voice was shaky, his hands dropping down on Paul's back.

Paul connected their lips together. Daryl's grip tightened and he pulled Paul closer. They both relaxed under the closeness, the warmth, the love. Paul parted his lips, letting Daryl softly bite on his lower lip. Paul let out a soft sound before pulling away.

"You're not alone, Daryl"


	20. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments! Love ya.  
> Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please leave some feedback, I'd really appreciate it :)

 

Paul sat in the quiet, local library alone. He was eyeing one of the computers, his pencil in his mouth. There was a latin book in front of him and his homework also, but he couldn't focus at all. He picked his things up and moved over the computer. He turned it on and grabbed a new piece of paper and put the pencil behind his ear.

He opened Yahoo. He wrote ' _Will Dixon_ ' on the search bar and looked through the links that came up.

 

  
_Local man arrested for robbery - **Will Dixon** accused of..._

_**Dixon** 's shady business exposed - meth lab!_

_Jess and **Will Dixon** 's garage going down_

 

  
The third link caught Paul's interest. He opened it and it was an article about a car repair shop. He read down, ' _the owners are brothers, Jess and Will Dixon_ '. Will has a brother? Why the garage went down? Paul read further and wrote down 'Jess Dixon, Daryl's uncle'.

' _Whole garage reached a messy end_ '. Apparently the brothers ran out of money but proceeded to continue for a while with black money. The whole shop was put down because of it. ' _Apart from the financial issues, the brothers didn't get along_ '. Was it because of the garage or something else? ' _A new owner has bought the property and now it is a working car wash_ '.

Paul eyed the article, there was a number for the current owner. Paul fished out his phone and dialed the number.

There was a secretary who answered, asking what was needed. "Hello, did this place use to be a garage? Jess and Will's Engine?" Paul asked.

" _It did, but it went down_ " the woman answered.

"I'm looking for some information about it. I'm a journalist from Texas, Roc Paulie is the name. I'm doing a case of small auto repair shops and I would love it if I could find something about Jess and Will's Engine. Do you think you could help?" Paul spoke.

" _Well, I don't think I can help much but the reason why it went down was financial problems. But I do have the owner's phone numbers in the back, maybe you could interview them_?"

"That would be amazing" Paul smirked to himself, as he waited. He asked for Jess' number, wrote it down and hung up quickly.

 

Paul took deep breaths as he dialed the next number.

" _This is Dixon_ " he answered.

"Do you have a moment?" Paul asked.

" _Yes. Who is this_?" the voice a bit rough, but the accent wasn't very obvious like Will's or Daryl's.

"My name is Roc Paulie, I'm doing a gallup on family relationships in Georgia, would you like to participate?" Paul's heart picked some speed, he was getting nervous.

" _You do these over the phone_?" Jess snorted.

"All answers are anonymous and confidental. There won't be invidiual answers, it's more like percent kind of gallup"

" _Well, heck. I got a few minutes_ "

"Good. How would you describe your relationship with your parents?"

" _Pretty bad. My dad was horrible, momma wasn't around that much. They're dead by now_ "

"Do you have any siblings?"

" _I got a brother_ "

"And how would you describe your relationship with him?"

" _Bad. We haven't talked in years. I ain't no planning to do so either, but I guess I should. Bro got kids, but he ain't no good father_ "

"Do you have kids?"

" _Ain't no wife, no kids. Just me_ "

"Do you contact your brother's kids?"

" _No. Been thinking about it. Got no reason to hate them, just dislike their dad_ "

"Okay thanks so much for answers" Paul said and hung up.

 

He noticed he was almost sweating. Daryl had a uncle who might wanna spend time with him, if Jess lived close enough. If he could get the two of them talking, maybe Daryl could start spending time with Jess, which means less time with Will. Paul wasn't sure if he was supposed to do this, Daryl had made it clear that Paul had to stay out of it. But right now Paul couldn't follow those rules. Paul sighed deeply.

This could work. He can't just sit down do nothing. Sure, letting Daryl sleepover does help but he has to go back eventually. Paul has time to work on this. He should find out where Jess lives.

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

Paul walked down the street towards his house and he saw a unfamiliar car on the driveway. There was a man with nice black trench coat which had slight green tint on it and dirty blonde hair, trying to see into the house by the window.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked, getting ready if he was some kind of intruder.

He wasn't. When he turned around, Paul immediately recognised him. He almost dropped the bag he was holding, his mouth stayed open and eyes wide from the shock.

Felix Monroe.

The man took few steps closer, saying "Hey Paul"

"Why are you here?" Paul breathed.

"I uhh... I moved back in town couple months ago. I thought I could come see how you were doing"

"I'm doing just fine" Paul said, but did no chance to his facial expression.

"Anyone home there?" Felix nodded toward the house.

"No" Paul shook his head. "And my mom tells me not to bring strangers inside"

Felix's head dropped down a bit. "I see. Can we at least talk for a moment?"

"Why now?" Paul asked.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "I just... I feel bad. Not being here"

"You should" Paul finally blinked few times and rubbed his face a little.

Felix nodded, a smirk on his face. A smirk Paul sees when he looks into the mirror. "I live on the other side of town, not sure if we gonna bump into each other so, I'm just gonna ask. Do you wanna have a cup of coffee with me? I would really like that, Paul"

Paul's mind went blank. He didn't know how to think. "Uhh, I don't know"

"It's okay" Felix nodded. "Here's my number, call me anytime. Day, night, don't matter" the older man gave Paul a piece of paper with 8 number. "It was good to see you"

Felix went back into his car and Paul walked inside, feeling completely shocked what just had happened.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

"No way" Tara shook her head. "Does Daryl know?"

"No, I didn't tell him yet, he's with Merle and John right now" Paul sighed. "I haven't seen my dad in years and now he shows up at my house and asks to have cup of coffee"

"Calm down, have some pie" Tara said, pushing the plate over the table to front of Paul, which had a small piece of pie left. Paul took a bite.

"What should I do?" Paul asked.

"I really don't know, wow. That is big news, you know. You should tell your mom"

"No" Paul said firmly. "I don't want her to know just yet. If she did, it could mix up her feelings and it could ruin her wedding. I can't take that risk. She is finally over Felix and she's really stressed about god damn flowers"

"I think you should see him" Tara shrugged. "Come here for a coffee. You know this place, Maggie works here so you're safe if he tries to kill you"

Paul chuckled a bit. "I don't know. What does he want?"

"You gotta find out" Tara said. "Send him a text"

"So soon?" Paul frowned.

"Well if you want him to show up at your door again, where your mom or for fuck's sake Bill could open the door" Tara pointed out.

"Shit, you're right" Paul nodded. "I'm gonna see him. Find out what he wants"


	21. Father, father, father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope this chapter doesn't suck.  
> Please enjoy and maybe leave a kudos/comment :)

  
"M'gonna head to the library" Daryl stood up.

"Thanks so much for picking them up" Paul smiled. "See you at my place, okay?"

"Sure" Daryl shrugged and smiled, they gave each other a quick kiss and the teenager was on his way.

"Tara updated me on this, you're seeing your dad?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah" Paul nodded, his hands shaking. "I'm so nervous"

"That's okay. How long it has been?"

"Like... 3 years" Paul muttered, seeing someone stepping into the diner. "He's here"

Maggie stood up and quickly walked to serve coffee around. Felix saw Paul and he sat infront of the boy.

"I'm so thankful you agreed to meet" Felix said. His outfit was quite simple, dark blue jeans and black shirt covered in the dark trenchcoat. He had bright blue eyes and hair was almost identical color to Paul.

Maggie came by to the table. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please. And if he wants something?" Felix's voice faded away, asking, looking at Paul.

"You want pie?" Maggie asked as she poured their coffee.

"I'm good" Paul smiled and Maggie left.

"You come here often? It's really nice" Felix looked around.

"All the time" Paul nodded.

Felix nodded too and sipped from the coffee. "I just... I lived in Virginia for couple of years, then moved to North-Carolina and now I'm back in Georgia"

"So, you've been around" Paul said.

"Yeh. You lived in that house for long?"

"Yes, actually. After you left, mom got it. To start from the clean table, you know" Paul rested his elbows on the table, folding his fingers.

"Right" Felix looked down. "I have no excuse, it was horrible thing to do"

"Was it for you?" Paul said.

"Yes, for months and months I just.... I drove from motel to motel. Virginia wasn't my thing, then I finally settled down in North-Carolina"

"Settled down? What does that mean?" Paul frowned.

"I changed my life style, met a nice lady. When I was still with your mom, and after we broke up, I was very reckless person. In North-Carolina I grew up to be an adult. I've been thinking about you and Luann, how I messed up"

"My mom's not gonna find out you're in town" Paul shook his head. "Not yet, at least. I can't give her that false hope you coming back to our lives like last time"

"I... I understand" Felix nodded. "Is she doing good?"

"She's happier than ever"

Felix smiled a little. "That's great to hear. She still with... that Bill guy?"

"Yes. In fact, they are getting married" Paul said.

"Wow, that's wonderful. It really is" Felix kept nodding his head. "You like that guy?"

"Why the fuck you care?" Paul leaned back in his chair, letting his hands fall into his lap.

"You're angry, I get it" Felix sighed.

"Yeah, I am angry" Paul gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I really am" Felix said.

Paul took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know my son" the man smiled.

Paul watched the blonde man. He hated the fact he had similarities to Felix's appearance. But this could be a new change. Of course, Bill would be Paul's father figure but having Felix there... It was something Paul and Luann had dreamed for years. Felix could never replace Bill.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Felix asked. "I could show you where I live"

Paul felt heat build in between his ears, but he answered, "Yeah, sure"

 

 

*********************************

 

 

During the ride, they talked about simple stuff. Paul's school, their general interests, favorite movie. Paul felt surprised how much he had in common with his dad, it was crazy. They both liked psychological drama movies and classic books. Felix parked front of a house. It wasn't as large as Paul's home, but it looked neat. There was a basketball hoop front of the garage.

"You play basketball?" Paul asked.

"I try to" Felix chuckled. "Come inside"

The men stepped out and walked into the house. In first glance, there was stairs. To the left there was a living room, to the right was the dining room.

"Fox? That you?" a woman's voice cracked, from somewhere Paul didn't know where.

"You're home" Felix breathed, obviously surprised. A lady with brown, curly hair appeared from, what Paul guessed, the kitchen. "I told you I was meeting Paul, I wanted the house empty"

"I know, honey. I'm sorry"

"This your wife?" Paul asked, nodding toward the woman.

"Yes indeed, this is Rachel Monroe" Felix said smiling.

Rachel and Paul shook hands and then Paul's eyes shot to the young boy in the dining room. He was about 10, wearing navy blue hoodie with gray sweatpants, looking slightly... well, uncomfortable.

"Felix" Paul breathed, his feelings starting to raise. "You have a kid?"

Felix nodded, and said, "Jack, come here"

The boy stood beside his father, and Paul couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture. Mom and dad, their kid, all happy and together.

"You have a kid?" Paul repeated. "I have a half brother?"

Rachel took Jack back to the kitchen, leaving Felix and Paul alone in the entrance. "Yes" Felix nodded.

Paul lost it. He was angry and miserable at the same time. "What the hell? You abandon me and go get another kid?! Why? Was I really that awful of a baby? Or was Luann not good enough of a mother?!" the teenager shouted.

Felix stood quiet, Paul continued. "How could do? Seriously, why? My mom cried for years because she kept blaming herself. She still does, sometimes. She was scared to fall in love with Bill because she was waiting Bill to ditch like you did. I'm scared to trust people because I think they will do the exact same thing. Why me and my mom weren't good enough for you? Why you had to abandon us and start a new family, where you are every day for them?" Paul asked, his throat harsh and eyes watery.

"Paul, I-" Felix started.

"You know what, don't" Paul cut the man off. "I don't wanna hear it. Mom was right, you _are_ a piece of shit"

Felix's face dropped to their feet. "Don't contact us, I'll take a cab home" Paul muttered, walking out with tears running down his face.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Paul was a mess. And Daryl saw it. They sat in Paul's room where he said he was fine, but Daryl didn't buy it. He didn't push Paul to open up either, so they just sat there.

Felix had another family. Another wife, another kid. Paul blamed himself, even though he knew it had nothing to do with him. Who abandons a 3 year old? Felix does. Paul didn't know what Rachel and Jack had in them, to keep Felix in their lives but it was clearly something Luann and Paul didn't have.

"I have a half brother" Paul breathed quietly, not sure if it was for Daryl or for himself.

"What?" Daryl asked.

Paul turned to look at his boyfriend. "I met my dad yesterday. We had coffee today, and he showed me his house and... He has a wife. He has a 10 year old kid, too. Apparently they are living the dreamy family life together"

Daryl took Paul's hand in his own and squeezed it softly. "Wha' happens now?"

"I don't know" Paul shook his head. "I really don't. Mom or Bill doesn't know Felix is back in Georgia. I don't want them to. I told Felix not to contact us"

"Are ye mad?" Daryl whispered.

"Mostly shocked, but yeah, I'm angry. Why weren't we good enough for him?" Paul muttered, tears forming into his eyes.

"Paul..." Daryl scrape his arm around Paul. "He was stupid when he left. S'not yer fault"

Paul sighed. "Last time I saw my dad I was in a bus, going to a judo tournament. Felix steps in, notices me, sits next to me. He asks 'Do we know each other?', I answer 'I'm your son' and Felix just.... He fucking nods his head like it's not a big deal. When I told my mom I saw Felix, she got hope he would come back but he didn't. And my mom was heartbroken again"

Daryl kissed Paul's cheek. "M'sorry to heart tha'. Sucks"

"Yeah, I just don't know should I do anything. This is something mom and I have waited" Paul rubbed his thumb against Daryl's hand.

"Do ye want 'im to come back?" Daryl asked.

Paul looked at Daryl's blue eyes. "No" he shook his head.


	22. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!   
> Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
> Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated.

  
Jess Dixon didn't live too far away, that's what Paul found out after some digging. He lived outside of town, probably some kind cabin or a shack where Daryl lives in. Paul sighed, eyeing the number of child protection office, a phone in his hand. He was sitting front of the same computer in the library, feeling almost nauseous when he dialed the number and waited for them to answer.

After few beeps, a male voice said " _Hello, you've reached DFCS Georgia, how can I help you_?"

"Hey, I was hoping for answers, I have couple of questions"

" _Yes, I hope I can help_ "

"Case is uhm... If there is a teenager living with an abusive father, is there a possibility that the teen starts living with an uncle?"

" _Usually we would put the teenager in foster care, try to find a family that suits. Are you in danger_?"

"No, it's not me. It's someone very close to me. He doesn't wanna end up in the system but he can't live with an abusive father, right?"

" _There are some cases where we have put a teenager to another family member, like an uncle like you said, but it's little bit more complicated. You see, we need all their permission to do this, and usually the abusive parent denies the abuse. But if they all were up for it, it could happen_ "

"Okay, that sounds pretty good. This person told me not to call any help and do nothing, but I can't"

" _You are doing the right thing, no one should live with abuse. Do you know if this uncle has... any problems? Alcohol, drugs, anger issues, anything_ "

"Uh, no. I just found out there even is a uncle"

" _Does he live in the state_?"

"Yes"

" _If you give this uncle's name, I could check the place up_ "

"No, no don't do that. I might be calling again, but I don't want any action right now"

" _Okay. This teenager, is he in danger right now_?"

"Not right now, he is staying over my place. But he has to go back in couple of days"

" _Please call us and ask for Lennie Dore, before he goes back, okay_?"

"Yeah, okay. I gotta go now" Paul hung up and brethed deeply.

This was going to work out. Daryl would be safe. He just needs some faith and hope. Most of all, good luck. Jess better not be an alcoholic or this plan is fucked. Paul could talk to Jess into having Daryl living with him until 18 and he could easily fake out Will's signature. He maybe could get Morgan to his side, too.

Paul scratched his chin and leaned back on the chair, stretching his legs. He packed his things up and left.

 

 

**********************************

 

 

The teenagers laid on the couch, their feet at the coffee table as they were watching Die hard. They had popcorn and pie of course, Paul found himself actually liking the movie very much. As it ended, Daryl stood up saying he had to take a leak and when he left the area, Paul noticed Daryl's phone on the coffee table.

Paul's mind was filled with thoughts how wrong it was, but it had to be done. Paul grabbed the phone and searched down Daryl's contacts. He found Morgan's number and copied it to his own phone. He put the phones back before Daryl came up.

In couple of minutes, Daryl jumped over the couch and landed next to Paul. "Can we watch the sequel?" Daryl asked.

"I don't have it on dvd" Paul sighed.

"I got it" Daryl shrugged. "Can grab it when I back home t'morrow"

"What?" Paul breathed. He was going back so soon? Had he counted the nights wrong?

"Gonna go home fer the weekend" Daryl muttered.

Paul started figuring his plan inside his head. He had to make things go little bit faster. "Okay"

"Ye 'kay with tha'?" Daryl asked.

"It's just... Will, you know" Paul looked down.

"He's not gonna do shit" Daryl shook his head.

"How do you know that?"

Daryl sighed. "Don't worry 'bout it"

"I'm going to" Paul said. "It's kind of part of the package of this dating thing"

Daryl nodded slightly. "Fine. But ye can't go full-ninja on anyone. Don't worry too much. I can handle myself"

"I promise not to go full-ninja" Paul smiled. Daryl didn't tell him not to call people.

 

 

************** _Next day: Friday_ **************

 

 

Daryl stepped into his house with the bag strap on his shoulder. He saw his father and as a surprise, Merle in the kitchen arguing.

"It is mine!" Merle shouted, yanking the rifle out of Will's hand.

"S'Under my nam'!" Will shouted back, and then took a glance at Daryl. "Well look a' tha'. Ye sonova bitch came back"

"Ye literally just called yerself a bitch" Merle snickered, dodging away when Will threw a glass at him. "M'gonna take tha' bike then!"

"Hell ye will!" Will shouted, following the elder son who was running outside.

Daryl sighed. He walked into his room and opened his closet, throwing the bag in. He noticed a medium sized bag of crystal meth.

"Fuckin' Merle" Daryl grunted angrily. He had been sure Merle quit cooking after he got busted, but apparently he was wrong. Daryl grabbed the stash.

He walked back into kitchen and kneeled under the sink, opening the small box Merle had built up there about a decade ago. He hid the bag and heard his father coming back inside, without a rifle.

"Ye got to keep the bike?" Daryl asked.

"Yeh. Fuck tha' rifle, aim's shit anyway. Gonna get a new one" Will grunted as he walked into kitchen. "Got any money on ye?"

"Nah" Daryl lied.

Will reached his arm over his son's head to grab a glass from the shelf, and Daryl flinched. Will took a step back. "Did ya just flinch?"

Daryl stayed quiet.

"Ye fuckin' flinched" Will grunted, leaning closer. "Ye scared of me?"

"No" Daryl answered, gritting his teeth.

"Ye should be" Will growled. "Gonna kick yer ass just like yer brother's. God damn losers, both of ya" Will grunted, finally grabbing that glass and a whiskey bottle from the table. He walked to the living rom.

Daryl leaned against the sink, closing his eyes. Nothing had changed.

 

 

*********************************

 

  
Paul was so worried about Daryl going back home, he was almost about to throw up. Things had to change. He knew Daryl didn't want him to do it, but he had to. He would ask forgiveness later. Paul needed Daryl out of that house, soon as possible. After school, he layed on his bed phone pressed against his ear.

" _This is Morgan Lawrence_ "

"Hey, this is Paul Rovia, I'm calling about Daryl Dixon"

" _What about him? Who are you_?"

"I'm his boyfriend and I know something you don't"

" _Would you like to share_?"

"Daryl's dad is beating him"

" _What_?"

Paul sat up straight. "You heard me. You need to do something about it"

" _Thanks for letting me know, I will call DFCS ri_ -"

"We'll do this my way, or this whole thing backfires. Priority is to get Daryl out of there"

" _What do you mean_?"

"Daryl doesn't wanna end up in the system. He would probably lie about everything being fine. But there are scars on his back that prove everything is fucked. But you see, Daryl has an uncle, Jess Dixon"

" _How do you know_?"

"Don't change the subject. You think we could go talk to Jess about Daryl living with him?"

" _Of course, but nothing is going to work without Will's signature_ "

"Let me handle Will. You get every paperwork about the move ready for Monday"

" _Okay. What if Jess is not a good person_?"

"I'll check that thing out. If he's a miss, I'll find someone else for Daryl"

" _Okay, if I save this number, am I going to reach you_?"

"Yeah, save this one. Call me back on Monday? Alright?"

" _Alright_ "

"This has to work"

" _I'll do my best_ "

Paul hung up. He would be making a trip tomorrow.


	23. Things can change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been an eternity since I last updated. But I have had tons of stuff and found myself really hard to focus on writing. But thanks for staying patient and sticking around because here is the new chapter. I try to update every 3-4 days because me, personally, dislike when there's a long break. So I try not to be like that. But now i'm babbling, I hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!

 

Paul walked down the small road full of small simple houses. He checked every mail box's name, he knew which road Jess lived in but not the house. There was some pretty dark woods and fields around. Paul noticed a rusty mail box, saying ' _Dixon_ '. Must be it.

He didn't see any car or motorcycle on the yard. No movement or lights inside. There was no garage. Paul walked around and found the back door. He searched two bobby pins from his pocket and started picking the lock. Didn't take long and he was inside.

He entered the kitchen. It was a small one but it was pretty clean. He went through couple of cupboards, finding pasta and flour and other stuff for cooking. He opened a cabinet and found a bottle of Jack and two bottles of red wine. The whiskey was almost untouched. Doesn't look bad at all.

He opened the fridge. Some meat, veggies, some weird brown stuff in a pot and half of a sixpack. To Paul it looks like there is no problem with alcohol usage.

Paul went to the bedroom. There was some clothes on the floor, some car magazines and a computer desk. He opened the drawer, trying to find anything suspicious or negative. Nothing. Paul sighed.

He made his way to the living room. A simple couch, TV, a riffle on the wall, and a coffee table. Paul sat down to the couch and looked around. There was a Dixon who wasn't messed up. That's how the house is looking like. Paul noticed a picture on the table, he picked it up.

He recognised Will and Merle easily. There was another man he guessed to be Jess. There was also a woman with a smaller child. Daryl and his mother. Paul's heart ached a little. They all looked about 10 years younger. Paul put the picture back and heard a car door shut outside.

Paul jumped to his feet. He saw from the window Jess was coming closer to the outer door. He hurried to Jess' bedroom and heard the man step in. Paul's heart was racing and drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. If he gets caught, that was it.

He peeked outside the room, seeing Jess on the couch turning the TV on. Paul went through his pockets and found a single firecracker. He grabbed a lighter and fired it, throwing it to the kitchen, aiming the sink.

He waited until the pop and he saw Jess rush into kitchen, open the back door. Paul quickly ran through the living room and stormed out of the house. He ran as fast as he could until he couldn't see Jess Dixon's house anymore.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Dixon house was silent, filled with the dark night and moonlight. Paul laid next to sleeping Daryl but he couldn't sleep. Will was out of the house, wouldn't be back until next day's noon so Paul had staid over Daryl's. Paul sighed and looked at his boyfriend. The bruises were fading away, his face healing up. Physical injuries are easy, it's the emotional damage that's hard to fix. Paul crawled under Daryl's arm, pulling the hand over his neck, breathing in the other teen's scent.

Paul felt calm and safe right in there, under Daryl's arms. "Daryl... Ace" Paul spoke, shaking him a little.

"Wha'?" Daryl muttered in his sleep, not even opening his eyes.

"I want you to know I love you" Paul whispered. "I care. I trust. I hope everything works right"

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" Daryl grunted, shifting a little.

"It's gonna be alright. Monday's gonna be a big day" Paul muttered, cuddling even closer to Daryl's warmth.

"How ye kno'?" Daryl asked.

"I just do" Paul sighed. "But everything's going to work out just fine"

Daryl didn't answer anymore, but ran his hand along Paul's back. Paul's fingertips traced down Daryl's chin.

"Ye ain't abble to sleep?" Daryl asked.

Paul shook his head for no. "Sorry I woke you up"

"S'fine" Daryl sat up, looking for the lamp's lightswitch that was sitting next to his bed. He was wearing an old tee and pair of plaid boxers.

Paul sat up to lean against the wall and hugged his knees. Daryl scratched his neck and looked at Paul. "Ye 'kay?"

Paul sighed and shook his head for negative answer. Daryl crawled next to Paul, landing his hand on Paul's knee. "Wanna talk?"

"I don't know if there's anything to talk about" Paul muttered. "I worry. You tell me not to but I do anyway"

"Wha' is it?" Daryl asked but as Paul gave the knowing look, he understood. "My pa', huh?"

"You have to understand why I worry" Paul sighed.

"I do" Daryl nodded. "It sucks, I mean Will. But tha's how shit is"

"Things can change" Paul muttered.

Daryl hummed and they both fell into comfortable silence. They were close, they were warm, safe.

 

 

  
*************** _Sunday_ ****************

 

 

Paul stepped into the diner and saw someone he wasn't in the mood for. His father, sitting alone in a booth. Paul cringed inside and was about to turn around, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, please, wait" Felix said.

"What?" Paul turned around.

"Come sit with me" Felix offered, going back to where he came.

Paul took a deep breath and followed the man. He sat across Felix.

"I know you are angry, but..." Felix started, "I really am sorry"

"Were you ashamed of us? Is that why you left?" Paul asked.

"No. I wasn't ashamed of you. Reason I left... I was ashamed of myself" Felix said.

"Should I feel sorry for you?" Paul snorted.

"No" Felix shook his head. "I was so ashamed... I couldn't stay. You and Luann... You were the best of everyone. You deserved the best and... Bill is that. I was _not_. I understand it"

Paul stayed quiet.

"Bill is in your life now, and I'm happy that he is. I could have never been as good. I would have been terrible father, so I decided... to leave, which was a bad choice too" Felix grabbed a bag and set it on the table. "I wanted to give you this and I'll be on my way"

"What is it? Why?" Paul asked.

"If you ever wanna contact me, you can. I won't make you. I will stay away if that's what you want. But don't you forget me" Felix said and was fast to leave the diner.

Paul felt a little confused what had happened but he opened the bag. It was a jacket. He pulled it out and it was Felix's trench coat. Paul watched the clothing, feeling tears and smile pushing through into his face. His throat felt harsh and his chest painful. He brushed the tears away but he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't understand why he was smiling. But it was no fake one.


	24. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for sticking around for 24th chapter!  
> Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated!

  
************** _Monday morning_ ****************

 

"Where's Daryl?" Morgan asked.

"School" Paul said, taking the file from Morgan's hand. "I told him I had dentist appointment so he doesn't find out I'm doing this"

"Are you sure you should be lying to him?" Morgan shifted toward the teenager.

"I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't" Paul shook his head. "But I have to do this"

"He really told you not to do anything?" Morgan sighed.

"Yes! He just expects me to sit back and watch him get hurt over and over again. I can't do that. I have to get him out" Paul whined, looking outside from the car window.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. Just get Will's signature and I can throw you to school, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you" Paul stepped out and he walked into the Dixon house.

He tried to make small sounds and he heard Will snoring on the couch. There was a empty whiskey bottle and few empty cans of beer near him. He's passed out. Paul carefully took Will's wallet from his pocket, trying to find anything with his signature. There was nothing. Paul dropped the wallet on the coffee table.

Paul went through every cabinet he found in the living room. First there was nothing useful but then he found the documents of the house. He opened the binder and saw the file with Will's signature. Paul grabbed it and walked over the window. He took a small piece of paper and started practising the signature couple of times against the window. Paul sighed and got up the file from Morgan and wrote the signature. It looked convincing enough.

Paul put everything back and exited the house with a smirk on his face.

 

  
********************************

 

  
Paul and Morgan stood front of Jess Dixon's door. They had knocked and they were waiting. Clock was about to hit 4pm.

"You sure he's here?" Morgan asked.

"The car is here" Paul muttered.

The door flew open, "Can I help?" Jess grunted.

"I hope so. My name's Morgan Lawrence, this is Paul Rovia. We are here because of your nephew" Morgan stated.

"Merle or Daryl?" Jess asked bluntly.

"Daryl" Morgan nodded.

Jess put his hands on his hips and muttered few swear words under his breath, then asked "He in trouble?"

"You could say that. Can we come in?" Morgan asked politely.

Jess nodded, and the two stepped in. "What the brat do?"

"This isn't something Daryl did. But he is in a bad trouble and we need your help" Morgan said as the men walked into kitchen and sat down.

"What are ye talking about?" Jess looked confused.

Morgan sighed. "Daryl is being abused by his father. He needs to be taken away from that home but putting him in foster care does not help anything"

Jess' hands became fists in anger. "That son of a bitch.... God damn it Will" he growled angrily, to himself. "I am going to beat the holy shit out of my baby brother, that's what I'm gonna do" Jess stood up harshly and paced around the room.

"If you calmed down, it would be amazing" Morgan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you need from me?" Jess grunted.

"Do you think Daryl could stay here until he turns 18?" Morgan asked.

"Man..." Jess breathed, rubbing his face. "I know nothing about teens"

"He's very independent" Paul spoke up. "He does go to school. He knows how to hunt, too. He's pretty quiet person. He's nothing like Merle"

"Who the fuck ye even are?" Jess asked, sitting back down.

"I uhh... I'm his friend. I found out and got tired of Daryl being hurt, so.... I took things in my own hand" Paul shrugged.

"So wait, Daryl doesn't know ye're here?" Jess asked.

"We would like to keep it that way, so he doesn't freak out. We wanna get the paperwork done before" Morgan nodded. "So, Mr. Dixon, do you wanna help your nephew?"

Jess sighed, and nodded. "Where do I sign?"

 

 

**********************************

 

 

Jess kicked the door open, storming in. Paul and Morgan followed the man into the house. Will looked shocked to see his brother. Jess grabbed Will from his shirt and gave him an angry, hard punch right to his face. Will fell down on the floor.

"Ye piece of shit!" Jess growled. "I know our dad was a dickhead but that doesn't give ye the right beat yer own kids"

"T'hell are ye talkin' 'bout?!" Will shouted.

Daryl walked out of his room, looking afraid and confused.

"Ye stay right there, Daryl" Jess said to Daryl, but gave Will another punch. "Ye're just like our ol' man"

"Ye take tha' back!" Will stood up but was tackled down by his own son.

Morgan got Daryl away and stood between the angry Dixons who were looking forward to fight. "Everybody calm down"

"Wha's goin' on?" Daryl asked.

"Yer coming to live with me, nephew" Jess said, "this piece of shit ain't gonna touch ye"

"Ye can't take 'im away from me!" Will shouted.

"Like ye gave a shit!" Jess shouted.

"Jess, go with Daryl over there" Morgan sighed, motioning few feet away.

Jess and Daryl obeyed and Morgan showed Will all the paperwork. "This.... I've never seen this" Will said.

"You just can't remember" Paul said. "You were pretty drunk"

"What?" Will breathed.

"Me and Morgan were here, you signed it, we left" Paul shrugged.

"Shit" Will grunted and Morgan took the files back.

"Daryl, pack clothes for couple of days" Morgan said. "I will come in later and get anything you need or want with you"

Daryl nodded slightly, slowly walking to his room. Will sat back down on the couch.

"Ye were always the trouble, Will" Jess muttered to his brother. "Ye still are"

"Shut up" Will grunted.

  
When Daryl had packed, he, Paul, Morgan and Jess were standing outside. Will was inside with the bottle. Jess took Daryl's bag and threw it in the trunk, going inside the driver's seat.

"So, you did it, Paul" Morgan grinned. "You had luck. And skills"

Paul chuckled. "Couldn't have done it without you"

"If you find more teens with abusive parents, give me a call, okay?" Morgan said and went to his car.

Daryl had his hands deep in his pockets. Paul walked closer but not too close so it didn't look like they were dating. This wasn't a moment to out Daryl.

"You okay, Ace?" Paul asked.

"Ye... How much did ye lie?" Daryl asked.

"It doesn't matter" Paul shook his head.

"I told ye not to do anythin'. But here we are" the way Daryl looked at Paul... Daryl looked hurt.

"I couldn't just watch from the side of you getting hurt" Paul stated. "I had to do this"

"You lied. What other shit ye did?" Daryl asked.

No more lies. "I pretended to be Roc Paulie, I broke into Jess' house, I faked Will's signature and got Morgan's number from your phone" Paul confessed. It sounded a lot when he said it. He hadn't realized it was so much until now.

"Oh my god, Paul" Daryl scratched his head. "What the fuck? I could've handled it!"

"Are you seriously mad at me for doing this?" Paul asked. "I saved your ass"

"I didn't ask for this. It's ye who's full of shit"

"Daryl you're freaking out, calm down. This is not a bad thing. You're over-reacting"

"Ye can't just... manipulate me like tha'!" Daryl choked up.

Paul didn't say anything because Daryl was right.

"Whateva" Daryl shook his head.

"Why are you so god damn mad?" Paul asked.

"B'cause I can save my own ass. I could've handled this shit. I didn't ask yer help. And ye go around behind my back, lie to my face. Tha's why I'm mad" He walked to Jess' car and the engine turned on. Paul watched them go.

Paul felt like crying. How could this backfire like this? He brushed his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. Paul fucked up. He fucked up bad.


	25. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it :)

  
Daryl woke up from the pull-out couch. First he felt confused, but remembered he was at his uncle's place. Jess' place. He hadn't visited the place in years. Daryl sat up and looked around, seeing Jess in the kitchen. The teenager jumped over the couch and stretched his arms.

"Mornin' Daryl" Jess said.

Daryl nodded and walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Look kid. This shit ain't not on ye. Our father was a horrible human bein'. Will doesn't kno' any other way of raisin' kids" Jess continued.

"Yer dad beat ye?" Daryl asked quietly.

"He did, our mom too. It was rough time, but... We got over it" Jess shrugged. "Will was always the trouble. Makin' bad choices, the drugs and drinkin', the random chicks. I tried to make 'im take the other way but... He was too stubborn to listen. Now he's stuck"

"Sounds like Merle" Daryl chuckled.

Jess laughed. "It's scary how similar they are"

Their laughs faded off quickly and they sat in silence for a second. "Tha' kid... Uh, Paul. He made the right thing. When I was young I prayed someone would take me away. Just b'cause ye can take care of yerself, doesn't mean ye should do everythin' alone" Jess spoke and got up.

Daryl nodded in silence.

"I have no idea how to deal with teenagers" Jess chuckled awkwardly, "but I ain't gonna throw ye out. When ye turn 18, ye start lookin' for an apartment. I can help. Tha' clear?"

"Yeh" Daryl nodded.

"If ye go out, ye come back for the night. Ye break somethin', ye replace or fix it. Ye clean up yer own messes including laundry and stuff and we will be fine" Jess smiled. "No chicks over. Can't stand teen girls"

"Don't ye worry 'bout tha'" Daryl muttered.

"If ye give me ride to town, I can pick another car from work and ye can start usin' mine, tha' cool?" Jess made it sound like a question, but clearly it was not because he already had dropped the keys to the 70s Ford in front of Daryl.

"Sure. Thanks" Daryl muttered. He gave out a smile when Jess wasn't looking.

 

 

******************************

 

  
"Paul! You're late!" Luann shouted from downstairs.

Paul put his hair up and pulled the trench coat on. He felt like shit, afraid running into Daryl in school. He shouldn't be but what the hell is he gonna say? Saying sorry doesn't seem enough. Making things undone is not a choice. Paul sloppily walked down the stairs, but was stopped at the front door by his mother.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" she asked. "It looks familiar but I know it isn't yours"

"I saw Felix. He gave it to me" Paul said.

"What?" the shock on Luann's face was something Paul will never forget. "Explain, young man"

"He took contact, we had coffee. He uhh... He said if we want him to stay away it's fine. If we want him back to our lives, that's fine too" Paul shrugged.

Luann crossed her arms. "Oh... I didn't even know he was in town" she gave out a painful chuckle.

"I don't want him back" Paul almost whispered, "we have Bill"

Luann ran her hand down her son's shoulder. "But... It's Felix"

"He got a wife. A kid. You're marrying Bill" Paul said. "It would be a mess"

Luann nodded and smiled but Paul knew she was holding back tears. "You gotta get over him, mom"

"I am over him, it's just... I just wish it would have been easier" Luann shrugged.

Paul nodded and kissed his mother's cheek, before heading to school.

 

 

******************************

 

  
Paul was about 10 minutes late from his first class. He apologized to the teacher and saw Daryl in the back row, in his usual seat. They shared a quick eye contact but both looked away and Paul sat next to Tara. That class felt like million ones. But when it ended, Daryl practically stormed out, leaving Paul sighing.

"You guys alright?" Tara asked.

"No" Paul shook his head. "We're fighting. At least not talking, that's for sure"

"Why? What happened?" Tara looked worried.

"Daryl got mad because I helped him get out of his home. His father... is horrible. But now Daryl's staying with his uncle" Paul explained and the two stood up and left the room.

"But why is he mad?"

"He didn't want any help" Paul sighed.

Tara nodded slightly, "Talk to him"

Paul saw Daryl leave the hallway. "Better catch him up. See you in next class" he said and sprinted after his boyfriend, leaving Tara behind.

Daryl was leaving the building when Paul shouted his name, but Daryl didn't stop. Paul followed until they were both outside and on their way to the small parking lot.

"Daryl stop!" Paul shouted again.

Daryl turned around. "What?" he asked, irritated.

"I need to talk to ye" Paul said, catching his breath a little.

"Nah, ye don't" Daryl shook his head. "Go back to class"

"I'm not gonna go back until you listen to me" Paul spoke.

Daryl turned around and kept walking toward a car that Paul didn't notice.

"Daryl" Paul followed him, "I'm sorry I lied. We both know that you living with Jess is a good thing"

Daryl stopped at the 70s Ford, and leaned against the driver's door. "Livin' with Jess is fine. But tha's not why I'm mad"

"Then why are you?" Paul asked.

"I just-" Daryl shrugged. "I don't kno' why I'm mad"

Paul sighed, asking quietly "You have any idea why?"

"It shouldn't be like this" Daryl shook his head, "Ye shouldn't have done it"

"Why not?"

"B'cause it's messed up! It's so messed tha' my ol' man beats the shit out of me so much tha' my fuckin' boyfriend who I love has to call DFCS" Daryl shouted, his voice cracking at the end.

Paul had trouble not to cry. So was Daryl. "Come here" Paul muttered, opening his arms. Daryl walked to hug him and Paul squeezed Daryl so warmly and lovingly, he didn't wanna let go.

"You're gonna be okay, Daryl" Paul whispered in Daryl's ear. "I'm not lying. I will never lie to you again, Ace"

Daryl gave Paul one last squeeze before pulling away and wiping his eyes.

"You really love me?" Paul asked, "you haven't... used that word before"

Daryl blushed, nodding "Yeh"

Paul smiled. He gave Daryl a sweet kiss, muttering "You know I love you, right?"

"I do" Daryl whispered, kissing Paul back.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Gotta meet Morgan. He got my stuff" Daryl muttered.

Paul nodded. "I can help"

Daryl chuckled. "Ye've helped 'nough. Thanks"

"You're not mad at me?" Paul asked.

"Was never mad at ye. Just mad at... everythin'. And well, ye lyin' like a little shit didn't help at all" Daryl shrugged, making Paul look at the ground, "but tha's wha' I love 'bout ye. Yer ninja shit is for the good, even when they go through bad ways, y'know?"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I am a little shit"

"Not a bad thing" Daryl smiled, "go back to class. Ye've missed a lot doing that ninja stuff. I'll meet ye later at the diner"

Paul nodded and watched Daryl get into the car before turning back.


	26. No more hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this. We are going toward the end.... There's not many chapters left.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated

  
Daryl had never felt this way. He never had nice things. The way he felt about Paul, how he cared about him, how he loved, was something Daryl had never crossed paths. Merle always told him no one would ever love him, that he was just a pile of garbage. Their mother completely neglected them and well, their father... He probably couldn't feel love.

 

But when Daryl watched Paul waking up, getting ready in the morning and choosing his outfit for the day as they woke up together, those things didn't matter. It didn't matter that Daryl had a rough past because he had exciting and clear future ahead. And that Paul made possible.

 

For Paul, he didn't have to be afraid. He knew Daryl wasn't going to abandon him, he was there to stay. Paul knew that, and it made him want to scream from happiness. He loved when Daryl got into something and talked about it for hours. Sometimes Paul had no clue what Daryl was talking about, but he enjoyed listening. He wasn't pretending to be interested. He was interested, because Daryl was talking about it.

 

  
Luann and Bill's wedding was in a week. They were letting their son to bring two own quests, one of them being Tara. Paul was itching for asking Daryl to go with him but he wasn't sure. That's why Tara exists.

"You are an idiot, Jesus" Tara shook her head. "Of course you invite him"

"What if we break up?" Paul asked, half panicking, "He's gonna show up in pictures!"

"Why would you even think something like that?" Tara asked. "You love each other, you're not going to break up"

"How do you know that?" Paul muttered.

"Because you work better than my own parents" Tara said. "You're going to marry him someday"

"Marry him?" Paul chuckled, "You really think that?"

"It's a perfect match" Tara shrugged her shoulders.

Paul smiled and noticed his phone was ringing. Daryl.

"Hey babe" Paul answered.

" _Stop_ "

"Hey Daryl"

" _Do ye happen to have any extra blankets or shit_?"

"What for?"

" _Jess hates his bed and is now sleepin' on the couch. I crash on the bed and it sucks. It's a piece of crap, there's bed springs stickin' out and shit. Was gonna put some blankets but Jess doesn't own any_ "

"Oh, I got a few. I will bring them over later"

" _Thanks_ "

The line went off, leaving Paul chuckling. Tara had questioning look on her face.

"Ace needs blankets" Paul giggled, "Gotta go"

 

 

***************************************

 

 

"Wow, you weren't kidding" Paul said as he laid down on the bed that had 2 extra blankets. The mattress was soft and hard at every wrong spot and something was sticking his lower back.

"Still bad?" Daryl grumbled, already unfolding another blanket.

Paul jumped up and helped Daryl put it over the mattress. They both laid down next to each other, close enough their arms were touching. It wasn't super uncomfortable, Daryl could deal with the shitty bed. He had a bed. He had a room. He wasn't going to complain.

"It's been few weeks since you moved here" Paul stated. "How's Jess?"

"He's a Dixon" Daryl muttered, "but at least he doesn't beat me or shit"

"What does it mean 'he's a Dixon'?" Paul turned his head to look at the other boy.

"Dixons fuck shit up" Daryl sighed. "Jess gets into lotta fights and crap. Driven him to ER coupla times"

"You don't fuck shit up" Paul said.

"Almost ruined this" Daryl looked at Paul.

"Nah, I think you would have fixed it" Paul smiled.

Daryl showed the half smile.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Daryl watched around the dark room, hearing muffled speaking and sounds from behind the wall. The TV was on. He looked at Paul who was peacefully sleeping, Daryl carefully slid off from the bed. He gathered his clothes and dressed, exiting the room. He watched Jess on the couch.

  
"Jess?" Daryl asked, leaning against the wall. His uncle was watching a movie, a beer in hand.

The man turned his head. "Ye can't sleep either?" he asked.

Daryl shook his head, swallowing. "I-I had a thing I wanted to say"

"Yeh? Spill"

"I'm... I uhh" Daryl stuttered, sighing he finally said "I'm gay"

Jess looked at his nephew for a moment before turning the TV off and setting the beer on the table. Daryl looked back to his room, seeing Paul sleeping peacefully. Daryl felt more scared than ever. But he wasn't going to hide and lie about no more. He was done with that.

"That guy in yer room... He your-" Jess started as he stood up, "you're with... You two a thing?"

Daryl's eyes confronted Jess' again. "Yeh"

Jess nodded, his hands on his hips. "How long?"

"For a while" Daryl shrugged, "can I still stay 'ere? I- I can't go back-"

"Stop" Jess raised his hand a little, shutting Daryl down immediately. "I ain't no yer ol' man"

Daryl bit the inside of is lip so harshly it almost started bleeding. "Daryl, calm down" Jess breathed.

The teenager breathed through his nose. "Ye ain't mad?"

"Nah" Jess shook his head. "I find it kinda gross but... Straight peeps can be gross too. Seriously, stuff's s'pposed to come out of yer ass, yer not s'pposed to put stuff in"

"I didn't put the prostate in the ass" Daryl muttered.

Jess chuckled, "Yeh, ye didn't"

They looked at each other for a moment, and Daryl felt how his uncle's eyes pierced through him.

"Ye get shit on yer dick?" Jess asked.

Daryl turned around, about to head back to Paul but was pulled back by his uncle. "I'm sorry, kid" Jess laughed.

Daryl rolled his eyes. Jess peeked into room and asked "He good to ye?"

"Yeh" Daryl nodded.

"Ye good to him?" Jess nodded toward Paul.

"I try to" Daryl shrugged.

"Just b'cause I don't get it, doesn't mean it's wrong" Jess spoke, tapping Daryl's shoulder couple of times before walking back to the living room.

Daryl smiled a little and walked back into the room, closed the door and crawled next to Paul.

 

 

  
****************************************

 

 

The teenagers walked out from the room in the next morning and saw Jess in the kitchen, reading a news paper. The man glared the couple but motioned with his hand for them to take coffee and sit down.

"I better go. Leave ye queers to be gross" Jess folded the paper and stood up.

"Stop" Daryl grunted. He was blushing hardcore, it almost hurt. Paul instead, felt lost and confused.

"Wha-What? Wait, what?" Paul stuttered, looking around the empty house.

"I uhh... Came out to him as gay" Daryl muttered rubbing his neck, "yesterday"

"You're gay?" Paul asked.

"Isn't tha' kinda obvious?" Daryl grunted.

"You never told me if you were or not. Didn't wanna assume anything" Paul smiled. "But I'm glad that you... felt comfortable enough to tell him. How'd he react?"

"Good for bein' a Dixon" Daryl said, "didn't shout, didn't throw anythin' at me"

"That's a good thing" Paul spoke.

"Yeh. Can't b'lieve it. Sucks that Jess and pa' don't get along, this could've happened sooner" Daryl muttered.

"But it happened now and that's what matters" Paul smiled. "Look, my mom and Bill's wedding is soon and I can bring two quests, other being obviously Tara. I was just thinking... Wanna come?"

"Ye sure? Isn't tha' like a big deal who comes?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, but... You're my boyfriend. You're family" Paul said.

Daryl nodded, "'Kay, I'll be 'ere"


	27. What a beautiful wedding

  
The wedding day had arrived.

 

"Does it fit?" Paul asked as Daryl pulled the suit jacket on. He was wearing a white button up underneath, with black jeans, that were not ripped or shred, and clean boots.

"Yeh" Daryl turned away from the mirror. "How do I look?"

Paul smiled at the view. Daryl's hair looked amazing with the blue eys and he just... "You look so handsome" he breathed.

"Ye too" Daryl whispered. Paul was wearing a suit with golden bowtie. "But tha' bowtie doesn't fit ye" Daryl grumbled.

"Shut up and kiss me" Paul muttered and pulled Daryl closer. They shared a deep, loving kiss and when they pulled away, Paul shoved something into Daryl's chest pocket.

"Wha's tha'?" Daryl muttered, pulling a card out. Ace of hearts. "Really?"

"Yes" Paul said firmly, kissing Daryl's cheek. "Get into Bill's car. And I'll change my bowtie into a tie, and be right there"

"Dork" Daryl snorted.

"You love me" Paul chuckled as he untied the bowtie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bill was looking into the mirror. The ceremony was about to start. He was wearing a tuxedo with a golden tie. Paul sat on a chair looking at his stepfather, who was about to freak out.

"What the hell am I doing?" Bill asked.

"Calm down" Paul said. "The groom freaking out is nothing new"

Bill turned around. "What if she'll regret this? What if this is just a big mistake? What if I'm not good enough for her- for you!"

Paul stood up. "Bill, calm down!"

Bill nodded as he was taking deep, long breaths. Paul continued. "This is not a mistake. You belong to each other. You will always be enough for her, for us. Christ's sake, you are taking her name. Our name! My mom is going to love you forever"

Bill gave a small smile. "Paul... What do you think about me taking your name?"

"I know you're not gonna leave. You're gonna be there. And we will be a family" Paul said. Bill nodded his head multiple times and turned back to the mirror.

There was a knock on the door, the bridesmaid walking in. "Paul, can I have you for a minute?"

"Yeah" Paul said, turning to Bill for a moment. "Don't escape from the window or I will hunt your ass down"

Paul and the bridesmaid, Luann's best friend Olivia, walked through the hallway. "Luann is freaking out!"

"Oh god" Paul sighed. "Bill was freaking out, now mom? What next? I lose the fucking ring?" he muttered before stepping into the dressing room.

Luann stood there. Her wedding dress was cream white, modern-princessy. It didn't have any sleeves but she wore beautiful long, tight gloves. There was a ribbon around her neck, keeping the dress up. Her hair was curly and covered with tiny white flowers, like a crown, that was holding in the veil.

"Mom... You look amazing" Paul said.

"Paul... Is Bill the right guy?" Luann asked.

"Yes" Paul nodded.

Luann nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Jesus, I'm ruining my makeup" she chuckled, trying not to cry.

Olivia walked in, "Paul! Ceremony is starting, we gotta go" she said.

Luann gave her son a quick hug and the bestman and the bridesmaid hooked their arms, leaving the dressing room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, the ceremony was so beautiful!" Tara cheered as she hugged Paul tightly. When she pulled away, Paul was tearing up. "Hold up! Jesus is crying"

"I'm not" Paul laughed, pushing his friend gently.

"M'just glad he didn't lose tha' ring" Daryl snorted, putting his hands into his pockets.

Paul glared at his boyfriend and hooked his arm around Daryl's elbow.

"You look so good together" Tara smiled, before walking away.

"M'happy for yer ma' and Bill" Daryl said.

"Thank you" Paul chuckled. "Wanna dance?"

"Hell nah" Daryl snorted.

"I'll let you lead" Paul smirked.

"I don't dance" Daryl muttered.

"Neither do I" Paul laughed, dragging Daryl to the dance floor.

  
Paul did let Daryl lead and it was clumsy as heck. Daryl surprised himself and enjoyed dancing with Paul, but would never, ever, come clean about it. Paul rested his head on Daryl's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in his boyfriend's familiar smell, feeling safe and calm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The newly wedded couple had taken their way to their honeymoon. Guests had already started to leave. Paul loosened the tie around his neck and sat down on the front steps. He sighed. His mother was married. Finally. Luann and Felix had never gotten married, which Paul was happy for. Bill was nothing like Felix. Bill was the right man for his mother. He would never hurt them, never abandon them. He would never stop loving Luann.

Paul still wasn't comfortable calling him dad, even though Bill is his father. He raised him, guided him, taught him everything a man should teach their son. It was something in the boy's subconscious, that a father would leave, a dad will abandon. Which isn't true. It was only Felix who left. And that man was no father.

  
"Ye 'kay?" Daryl asked, sitting next to Paul.

"I'm alright" Paul smiled, "just thinking about them"

Daryl hummed. Paul grabbed Daryl's hand and whispered "Love you"

"I kno' tha'. Love ye" Daryl said.

Paul leaned his body against Daryl. "Don't leave me"

"Won't"

"I mean it, Daryl" Paul said, "I'm here for the long run. Are you?"

They looked at each other. "Wha' 'bout when ye leave for college?"

"It's not that far. We'll make it work" Paul shrugged.

Daryl sighed. "It scares me"

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Don't kno'. I love ye and yer the best thing tha' ever happened but... I just keep thinkin' ye'll dump me"

"Christ, Daryl... You would have to set the world on fire to make me dump you" Paul chuckled.

Daryl smiled. "M'in for the long run"

 

  
The two of them sat on the steps quietly, peacefully. Peace in their minds were unbelievable, something they hadn't felt in a while. All the drama with Daryl's home situation, and the mess with Paul's biological father, they both felt like they could finally breathe. Finally calm down and relax. Most important part, they were going to do that together. They were in for the long run. Be together as long as they could. And they couldn't think of anything that could break them up. Paul didn't want anyone else but Daryl. Daryl didn't want anyone else but Paul. Like Tara said, they were the perfect match. Like Bill and Luann. Maybe the two pairs similar. Perhaps, they were on the same road.

 

Bill and Paul arrived home, Daryl went on his way to his uncle's place. Paul didn't like that. Not because Jess was bad for Daryl, but because Daryl wasn't with him. He walked upstairs into his lonely room. He noticed some stuff that wasn't his. Stuff that were Daryl's. Books, clothes, whatever. Almost like he already lived there.

Paul saw a card on his bed. It was the joker. He picked it up and turned it over. There was a writing.

 

' _if i'm ace, yer joker. cuz ye can be anything ye want_ '

 

 

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I really appreciate every kudos and every comment I have received!
> 
> This was the last chapter. I'm bad at doing endings but I hope you enjoyed. Please leave some feedback so I can do better in the future!
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
